Medal of Heart
by DeathR34PER
Summary: Sonic Adventures in Emerald Town when Sonic and his friends had met Alias for the first time. This, however, is Alias's story. His memories. His fate. *Contains violence, mild teen sex theme not adult , and mild language. Beware of yourself!
1. Prologue

_**Sonic & The Medal of Heart **_

**Prologue**

A scenery of my own life have gone through beyond the world. People have been loved, people have been in love, and people that are being loved. But, if the love has been destroyed, love can no longer be a love. Hatred rises. The people I've been meeting with, I have always been on their side and kept their love sanity perfectly balanced and no hatred have been driven. Their relationship that I have seen, are kept balanced throughout their life. But, as I have never notice was that hatred and anger had struck. The two companions had caused an arguments and I had attempt to keep them together. As arguments goes on, hatred had risen outwards and I could not bare the hatred of it. Dark hidden feelings are the things I cannot even bare to think about. Hatred and anger are the emotions of sins to me. No matter what, I cannot bare the bad emotions of people, nor thinking about the anger managements that has been caused by someone. And now, I must prepare myself throughout the world I will be living in with my friends…in Emerald Town.__


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Problems Are Needed To Be Solved **_

Years I've gone through, things are going how exactly how it suppose to be for me. Even though I live in a town with great friends and such, I still have to keep an eye out for anything that goes wrong with them. Those relationships and companions I've seen, things are, well, adequate. I kept on supporting them, they stay with each other. They want me to do a favor, I do it for the sake of those lovers between each other. I'm just happy enough that things are going how it suppose to be.

"Hey! You there or what, Alias?" I heard a voice and a knock on the door. I walked up to the door and opened it. It was Amy and Sonic. "What you two want?" I asked. "Thought we want you to go with us to the park to meet with the others." said Amy. "I might as well go then since I got nothing else to do." I sighed. "That's the spirit!" said Sonic. I grabbed my keys, locked and closed the doors, and followed Amy and Sonic to the park. Couple minutes later, Amy started talking and asking me. "Have you been talking or thinking about yourself again? Because it looks like you are every time your at home." I looked at Amy and said, "Heh, you're a very smart little girl, aren't ya? Well, I have been thinking-" "Oh shush, you always been thinking about yourself, you don't have to worry about it!" Amy interrupt.

Couple more minutes later, we reached to the park with the others. Shadow with Ray, Rouge with Knuckles and Knuckie, and Tails with Cream. We walked up to them, Sonic and Amy sat right next to Rouge, but I stayed standing and lean on the tree facing the lake. An hour later, Rouge poked and asked me, "Is there something wrong, Alias?" I shook my head. "C'mon don't lie, just say it. You realize that all of us are looking at you." I turned around and notice all of my friends were looking at me. "Uh, why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked and nobody said anything. "I…I need to walk around the park for a bit. I'll be right back." I said. I started walking near the lake.

After thirty minutes of walking I came back, I heard Rouge saying something about me. I climbed up on the tree silently, moved over, and listen to them. "Mommy, is there something wrong with Uncle Alias?" asked Knuckie. "No, Knuckie. There is nothing wrong with Alias." said Rouge. She looked as if she was worried and so was everyone else. "You think we should all talk to him privately? You know, just have a little talk with him about his problems and such?" asked Ray. "Yeah, I think we all should do that. We need to talk to him tonight at his place then, but we needed him to be distracted and then we'll try to get inside his house. We don't want him to just leave and ignore our questions. Once he comes back, we'll lock the door." said Shadow. "You realize that it is breaking in, right? It was a good plan and such, but still I think breaking into his house is not a good thing. He might get mad about it." said Ray curiously. "Relax, he won't notice. It's not like he's spying on us or something." said Shadow.

After I heard their conversation, I moved back to the tree, but then I heard a branch is making a cracking noise. I looked at it and notice it's going to break. I stopped it and hold on to it. "Man, I need a fruit to eat or something. Anybody got an apple?" asked Sonic. Then, the branch and broken off and I fell along with it. I landed on the ground very hard from face to legs. The girls were screaming and the guys were freaked out. "Oh my goodness. Is he okay?" asked Cream. I got up and wipe the leaves off of my chest. "Were you spying on us?!" asked Tails. "No, I wasn't. I just came and got Sonic an apple. Oh yeah, here's your apple Sonic." I handed an apple to Sonic and he thanked me, weirdly. "I'm gonna go to a store or something. I'll be home tonight. See ya!" I said and started leaving quickly. "Okay people. I think now's our chance." said Rouge. "Why now? We don't have his-" Rouge pulled out the keys. "Oh…never mind then." said Knuckles.

As I left, I went to the church and sit awhile. I started praying, hoping for my life to be better. Later on, I left to go to a quick shop. I picked up a bottle of coffee and walked up to the counter. As the person right in front of me looked at the clerk, he suddenly pulled out a knife and said, "Alright! This is a robbery, give me all the money in that register now!" The clerk was scared and he did as he was told. I grabbed the robber. "Listen buddy, I got no time for robbery so-" I punched him, he dropped the knife, and I threw him to the ground. I picked up the knife, placed it in the trashcan, and walked back to the counter. "Yeah, thieves seriously needs to stop playing around with knives. So, what's the total?" The clerk placed the money back in the register. "It's 1.83, sir. Look out!" As I was paying, he yelled and I turned around and hit the robber in the chin, knocking him out. "I think you need to call the police before this feller gets up." I said and the clerk pointed out the window. The police did arrive on time, but cameramen are out there as well. The officers came in and arrested the robber and the officer had said, "Thanks for stopping the suspect, sir." I shook his hand and the clerk had came to me and said, "Oh, thank you, sir! Thanks for saving my life!" I told him, "It was no problem," but he continued on, "I want to offer you free stuff since I am the manager of the store. You are a number one customer to me!" "It's no biggie. Thanks for the offering, but it'll be fine if I just pay." I said. "Oh, okay, it's your choice, sir!" As I walk out of the store, a bunch of cameramen ran up and started interviewing me and such. I started answering their questions and then left afterwards.

Couple minutes later, I walked up to my front door, threw the bottle away, and realize the door was unlocked. "That's weird, why's the door unlocked? Something isn't right." I said to myself. I opened the door and then someone quickly grabbed me, threw me to the chair, and closed and locked the door. The lights were turned on. I looked around and it was my friends that were here…Rouge, Ray, Cream, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Knuckie. I have forgotten about their plan was to get into my house and try to make me talk. "Okay, what do you want from me, Rouge. Was it because that I didn't say about my problem was?" I said and they all nodded. "Oh…dang never mind." Rouge walked up to me and placed her hand underneath my chin and asked, "What has happened or with you, Alias? Why don't you ever answer to us? If you have a problem then just say it. We are all trying to help you, but you kept on ignoring and running away from us." Rouge had let go of my chin and everyone else looked at me. "I'm just to scared to say about the problem I had already throughout my entire life." I said and looked down. "Then, just say it, Alias. Tell us, what is your problem?" asked Amy. All the girls were sitting close to me and the guys were right behind them. "What my problem is…is my memories…from the time…" Ray was rolling her hand, telling me to say it. "that I was with my…admire…"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Memories**_

Heartless countermeasures…all the causes of my friends wanted me to say my problems. I never wanted to tell anybody about my problems from the past few years. But now, I have no other choice. Memories of myself and with another admire I have met was destroyed. I have known to kept my own memories of the girl I have truly in love with. All these years, now my own friends had wanted to know my troubles with a girl I have fallen in love scenery. If my friends wanted me to tell my troubles and situations are, then they will have my problems.

"Your admire? Who is she?" asked Amy and Rouge. "I can't bear to say about her. She was very valuable to me! I never wanted to say anybody about my problems between her, her old boyfriend, and myself." I said scarce fully. "Just take it easy, Alias. We just wanted to help to solve your problems. Please, we'll be able to make it better if you tell us. Just tell us what happen between you and her? Did you two broke up, having an argument, or a fight?" asked Ray. I was thinking about the memories I have known years between me and my admire. "Alias, c'mon man. Spit it out!" said Sonic. I sighed, got up, and walked up to my bookshelf. I grabbed the book that shows the picture of myself and the admire I have love forever. I walked back to my chair and everyone looked at my book showing the picture of me and her. "Who is she?" asked Tails. "She does look very beautiful." Rouge continued it along. "Her name…" I stopped and a tear had dropped out of my eye. "is Depth."

When I opened up the book, there are more pictures along between me and Depth. "Wow, she does look beautiful." said Amy. "So, your going to tell us a story then." said Shadow and I nodded. "But, I'm going have trouble if I were to tell my story. It's just hard for me to say about what happen to me and her." I said. Amy and Rouge looked at me and Rouge said, "Just try the best as you can." I looked at Rouge and nodded. She wiped my eyes with her rag. She given the rag to me as well and I thanked her. She smiled. "Well, are you going to start when or what did you do right before you met your admire, Depth?" asked Ray. "I will get to the story, but for now, all you guys and girls need to grab a seat or something you need. Otherwise, you're all going to get bored of my story." I said and looked down. Everyone took their seat and getting ready to listen about my memories I had with Depth.

"Three years ago, I was alone as a young teenager, kind of like your age, Amy." Amy smiled and giggled. "At that time, I went walking to the festival to look around and such. I had my fun times over there, but then I started hearing arguments. I turned around and, right next to the photo booth, was Depth and her boyfriend. When I first looked at Depth, she look very beautiful, brightly, and freely. Both of them started arguing about their needs and such. I couldn't bare the arguments and so I headed back to my old house near the garden store. Again, when I started to hear more arguments across from my house, I realize it was Depth and her boyfriend again. I walked outside on my porch. I started overhearing their loud voice in anger. 'I don't even care about your stupid new phone of yours, Davis! I don't even want to hear your bad mouth from you anymore!' Then, I heard her boyfriend, Davis, started yelling back. 'C'mon baby! I'll change! I swear!' The Davis I knew doesn't ever change. 'You don't ever change, Davis! I knew I should of trusted my sister! You are not a very good person to be going out with! I'm going home.' Depth left Davis alone, but he got mad as well. 'Fine! If you don't want me, then piss off! And what the hell are you looking at!?' I got up and went back inside my house to get some sleep.

"The next morning, I started walking to the mall. I started looking through the jewelries. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. It was Depth. I told her I was sorry and felt sad. 'Oh, it's okay. Hey, I saw you at the festival and at your house, wasn't it?' I moved my head up and down. 'So I was right!' She looked very excited and looked like she was madly to meet me. 'You do look cute though, um, what is your name?' I told her that my name was Alias and she smiled. 'Alias, huh? Well my name is Depth. So, your looking at jewelries as well aren't you? Well, it's fine for me, but the jewelry I wanted badly was that one.' She pointed at the ring that she had wanted and I looked at it. A rare diamond ring that costs 1049. She sighed and said, 'Too bad it's the last one and I wanted it badly.' As I looked at her, she looked very sad. She looked at her watch and said, 'Oh no, I'm going to be late! My friends are so going to kill me if I don't make it on time to the movies! Hey, I got to go. Bye!' I moved my head up and down again, but then I stopped her by saying, 'Hey!' and she turned around. I asked her if she needed a ride to get to her friends. She looked happy and ran back to me. I picked her up and she said, 'Hey, what are you doing?' I asked her that if her friends are at the theatres and she said 'yes.' So I sprinted quickly. As a young aged hedgehog I am, Sonic, I was quick as you were." Sonic laughed and smiled. "Everyone, I need to go to the kitchen for quick. Does anybody want water or anything?" Everyone shook their heads.

After I walked back into my seat I started continuing on. "As I was saying, I did took Depth to the movies with her friends. I stopped and, right in front of me and Depth, was her friends. Depth and her friends looked at me. All of them was surprised and then one of them said, 'Wow! Your really…fast!' I put Depth down and she looked at me again. 'Alias…I…I…' She fainted and I quickly grabbed her before she had fallen. I started saying 'Depth? Depth!?' She opened her eyes slowly and said, 'Alias, your-' I placed my finger on her lips and shushed her. She stand up. 'Girl! Is he your new boyfriend or something?' She looked at one of her friends and said, 'I…I don't…' She was too shy and nervous to say anything else. 'Aren't you ladies going to watch a movie?' I asked. They had all forgotten about the movie they were suppose to watch. Depth's friends started running inside the theatre and trying to get the tickets. Depth was looking at me and asked, 'Alias?' Her friends turned around, looking, and listening to me and Depth. 'Do…do you want to watch the movie with me and my friends?' Depth's friends was surprised that Depth started asking me to watch the movies with her." Amy had interrupted me and asked, "Did you watch the movies with her?" I looked at Amy and said, "I'll get to that, Amy. And yes, I did went to watch movies with Depth and her friends. Though, the movie was very dramatizing and sad. But, from what I heard from Depth was that it was her first time to watch a movie with a boyfriend, which was me.

"Still, during the middle of the movie, Depth looked at me like she was sad or scared. Again, couple seconds later, she hugged me when she was serious about that she was scared because of the movie. I hugged her as well and she lay her head on my chest. I knew that she would be interested in me. After the movie, Depth's friends left and Depth just told me that she wanted me to go and walk with her to home. I agreed and so we walked to her home. She didn't live that far, but she lives close the main town. In front of her house, was her sister, Elfa." I sighed. "Elfa? Where or when did you know her?" asked Amy. I looked at Amy and said, "I knew her at the restaurant. She works as manager's assistant. As I was saying, Elfa walked up to me and Depth and said, 'Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite sister and a customer of mine.' Depth looked at me and asked, 'Customer? You went to the restaurant that my sister works at?' I then looked at Depth and Elfa and nodded. 'My boss says you're a great customer and I think you're a great customer as well and now, look at you, with my favorite sister like you two are boy-n-girl friends.' Depth's face turned red. 'Hey sis, you realize it's late, right? I think you ought to be in bed right now.' Depth looked at Elfa and nodded. Depth then looked at me again and said, 'Well, it's been a very great time with you, Alias. I'll see you later.' As she smiled at me, I smiled at her, but she then gave me a mouth-to-mouth kiss. She went inside her house and I started walking back to my house. But, as I started walking, I felt something wasn't right like I was being watched." Rouge, Amy, Ray, and Cream gasped.

"Though, since I got home, the door was open and I realize someone had broken into my house. I was lucky enough that right next to my bench was my a baton. I picked it up, walked in carefully and silently. The light went on and the person that had broken into my house was Davis. 'You think you can take my girl away from me? Well think again!' He swung a bat at me and I was defending myself with just a baton. Davis had grabbed and threw me to the window. I looked outside and realize a car had pulled up. There was two girls inside, but I couldn't tell who they were, because I was grabbed and thrown to the ground. I kicked his bat and it broke in half, but Davis had pulled out a switchblade, trying to stab me, but again, he stabbed the baton that I blocked myself with. 'I am going to freaking kill you for taking my girl away from me!' he said and I replied, 'I did not took Depth away from you. You're the one drove her away!' Davis gotten really mad and suddenly cut my right arm. I started feeling the pain. Right when Davis was about to slash me again, the two girls came in and screamed. Me and Davis looked at them and it was Depth and Elfa. I warned and told Depth and Elfa to get out quickly, but they didn't listen. Davis stared at Depth and said, 'Depth, no this isn't was it look like. I swear! This guy is trying to-' Depth interrupted him and said, 'Davis…how could you! You're… you're a monster!' Davis yelled saying, 'Depth, please! I'm very serious!' Again, Elfa had interrupted and said, 'Enough, Davis! You started making my sister crying now. Now leave before I beat your ass!' 'I am not leaving without Depth!' Davis ran up towards them, pushed Elfa away, and grabbed Depth. Depth was harmed and I felt mad. I let go of my right arm and ran towards to Davis.

"Davis was trying to hold Depth like a hostage, but what he hadn't realize that I can quickly hit him without being notice. Davis turned around with Depth, but Davis put the knife on Depth's neck. Before he had placed his knife on Depth's neck, I grabbed his arms, trying to force him to let go of Depth. As he let go of her, I threw him outside and had hit his car with a big bump and a broken window on the left side of his car. Cops came by, got out of their cars, and pointed guns at me and Davis. Cops told us we were arrested, but Depth and Elfa came by and started talking to the officer. 'Officer, please, let Alias go. He saved me when Davis was holding me as a hostage. He was also self defending himself.' The officer had listened everything that Elfa and Depth had said. He had taken off the handcuffs and told me, 'Well since these girls are very truthfully, I'll let you go. Well, you three have a good night.' All those rage at that night I had, I felt like I was seriously in love with Depth. After all the cops had left, Elfa looked at me and said, 'Well, I'm glad that's over. I hope that jerk isn't going to come back. A real pain in the neck as well.' Me and Depth agreed, but I started to feel more pain as more blood and flown out of my wounds. 'Oh god no. Elfa, we need to go inside in his house and treat him right now! He's bleeding too much!' Depth was scared and thinking that I was going to die since I was losing too much blood. As we all walked in, Elfa had brought in her First Aid kit from her car she left inside. Both girls were treating me carefully and easily. All of us were in my room. Bed big enough for me, Depth, and Elfa. Depth looked at her sister and asked, 'Sis, don't you have work tomorrow?' Elfa suddenly looked at her back and shook her head. Again, Depth was asking her another question. 'You think we can sleep with Alias just for today maybe?' Elfa was thinking for a second and said, 'Well, how about you can sleep with him. I'll talk to mom out of it.' Depth looked sad and she looked very serious that she wanted her sister to sleep over with her and me. 'Well, I'll ask mom.' I pointed to the phone right before Elfa was about to ask me for the phone.

"Moments later, Elfa hang up the phone and told Depth that it is okay for her and Elfa to have a sleep over with me. I started feeling a bit sleepy, so I closed my eyes for awhile. 'You got a guest room or something, Alias?' As Elfa had asked me about it, I told her that the guest room is in front of his bedroom door. 'Elfa? You want to sleep by yourself?' Right before Elfa left the room, she nodded and said, 'I'm going to let both of you two lovebirds be together in this room.' I opened my eyes, Depth's face turned red, and Elfa smiled. 'Elfa, your joking right?' She shook her head. For what I can tell, Depth was thinking that Elfa was a sick-o or something. Elfa left the room and walked to the other room. She closed both, my bedroom door and the guest room door. I looked at Depth and she looked at me. We laughed a bit and thinking it would be odd or weird for me and her to sleep with. I moved over to the right side of my bed to make room for Depth to sleep. As I turned off the lights, Depth suddenly grabbed me and was laying on my chest. I looked at her and then she suddenly kissed me mouth-to-mouth again. For some reason, she grabbed my head and seriously wanted to kiss and make-out with me though. But, what I had realize is that if this is the girl wants, then I have to give it to her." Everyone looked at me. "You seriously didn't!?" asked Sonic and I nodded. "No matter what, Sonic. You got to give your girl what she wanted and needed. Well, I don't want to tell you the whole thing about how I feel when making out with the girl, all I know and wanted to say is that my heart was beating quickly and so was Depth's heart. What I had finally notice is that we are in truly, madly, and deeply in love.

"In the afternoon, I suddenly woke up and Depth was also awaken as well." I stopped and sighed. "Okay, before I will continue on, Tails, Cream. I don't think you two would want to listen this stuff would you? You realize this will happen to you two when you get really older and getting married." Tails and Cream looked at each other and agreed. "Well, okay, if you two agreed about it. Anyways, when me and Depth woke up. Me and her looked at each other. I realize that she was showing half naked, but still wearing her bra and underpants. 'Oh… oh my… Please, we did not just…' I looked at Depth's eyes and said, 'I… it doesn't… I mean… it's seriously…' Me and Depth faced away from each other for couple seconds and then looked at each other again. 'You might as well take a shower and I'll set us up a breakfast.' She agreed and we gotten up. She started picking up her clothes and walked into the bathroom. I turned around and there was an extra clean towel. Suddenly, me and Depth grabbed it. Me and her laughed and I let go of the towel. She then walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and started taking a shower. I grabbed my wallet and ran to the store. I picked out some of the clothes for Depth and figured the sizes of the clothes would fit on her perfectly. All the clothes I bought was worth, pretty much about 50 or 100. Furthermore, I went to the jewelry store and really bought something what Depth had always wanted.

"As I got home on time, I placed all the clothes on my bed and put a note on it that says, 'For Depth.' The special I have bought, I still kept it in my pocket until later. Moments later, a heard the water valve went off and realize that Depth was done taking a shower. I had forgotten about making breakfast for her and Elfa." I picked up a cup of water and drank out of it. "Wow, talk about quick morning shopping isn't it, Alias?" I nodded. "Making breakfast didn't take that long though as well. I'm lucky enough to sprint to the kitchen and started making breakfast right before Depth got out of the showers. Fifteen minutes later, Depth and Elfa came downstairs. Depth ran to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on my lips. As I look at her, she looked even more beautiful than ever. The clothes that I picked for her does fit perfectly. 'Well, well, well it looks like you two did something last night.' Depth and I looked at Elfa. 'I'm just kidding, both of you two slept together very well instead of having something to do having babies and such.' Me and Depth got freaked out right before she had said that. Depth looked at me and said, 'Alias sweetie, thanks for buying me new clothes to wear. I knew you'd be the best boyfriend for me! Plus these clothes are perfect. These are the ones I had always wanted and they do fit perfectly as well. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you guys?" Sonic and the others looked at each other and didn't say a word. "Well, it don't look like we're bored of it. Even though you're telling us a story about you and your girlfriend, Depth. Pretty much, it looks like you telling us a real story that's like off a book, except you're showing us the pictures of you and Depth and it is really true. Keep on telling us about you and Depth. For once, this is more interesting than I thought it'd be." said Rouge, Amy, and Ray. "Well, I'll keep on going even though it's like 10:34. As I was saying, Depth and I had gone to the mall and been shopping around. Lastly, we went to the jewelry store. Depth was trying to look for the ring she wanted badly, but the clerk had said that it was sold out and can no longer be ordered. I looked at Depth and she looks as if she was in deeply hurt. I felt sorry for her at that time. She also had decided to go to the park at night in front of the full, bright, and white moon. Though, I felt like we been staying at the park for ten minutes, but instead we stayed there for more than an hour. Lastly, for the last thing I wanted to make Depth very happy. I have given her a ring case. She thought that I would marry her, but as she opened it, she looked at it for couple seconds and closed it." I stopped and sighed. "Let me guess, you got her a necklace, right? I've seen bunch of guys giving their girls necklaces." said Sonic and I shook my head. "The jewelry that she had always wanted, was a rare diamond ring. I looked at her eyes. She started crying and hugging me. She evenly said, 'Alias… you made me the most happiest teenage girl ever. This is the gift I have always wanted and now you got it for me. Thank you. I will always love you as well, Alias!' Tears of joy, excited, and love.

"Things have been going over the past two years. We're love, together, dating, shopping, everything that Depth had wanted. Every needs she want, she gets it from me. Even though I have to spent over 10,000, I still don't even care." Amy had interrupted. "Wait, what?! You spent over 10,000 for her? Jeez, are you that rich or something?" "I pretty much sold some of my stuff and got myself a month-job. Job wasn't really that hard for me. Anyways, like I said, it's two years later, I spent couple hundred dollars on a finest restaurant. Afterwards, we went to the park and at the same place we were two years before. Personally, me and Depth had a lot of fun. The last thing that had occurred me was that the surprising moment that Depth had really wanted from me the last time and was so hard for her to say or explain. But, before that had happened, Depth's sister, Elfa, and her family had invited me to their party for a family reunion. Depth did introduced me to her parents and we're starting to get along and such. When her parents started talking to me more, I started to realize that Depth is being left out and she walked out to her backyard, sitting on the bench. I had to excused myself from her parents and had to go and follow Depth. 'Depth, I'm very sorry for talking to your parents so long.' Depth turned around and looked at me and said, 'It's okay. My parents are kind of talky to anybody that's new to them.' I walked up and sit by her. She grabbed my hand and I looked at her and looks as if she was about to ask me for something. 'Alias, even though we're still a bit young and really hard for me to say, but…'

"I felt confused on the age thing, but I was ready to listen to her. 'I… I want to marry you.' I felt like I was struck by a lightning about what she had said. I looked at the ground for couple seconds, turned and looked at Depth, and said, 'Depth… I…' But as I looked at her eyes, her tears started dripping out and said, 'Alias, please… I want to marry you. We were together for the passed two years already and we are ment to be. Please Alias… please… please…' It made me worried about her parents would say to her about the marriage. I hugged her, moved my hand downward on her hair, and said, 'Depth, if this is what you want, then I will and shall marry you. I never want to ruin your life either. If this is truly what you wanted, then you will get what you will need.' More tears coming down from her eyes and I closed my eyes as well, thinking about her." Ray yawned and drank more water to stay awake and asked, "Is that the real problem? The marriage?" I nodded and Rouge is confused and said, "Wait, that's the whole problem of yours? Just marriage? It's not like there's an argument about it is there?" I looked at Rouge and said, "Rouge… that's not the point. There is no argument about the marriage. The problem is the marriage and it is no ordinary marriage either." I placed my hands on my eyes as tears starting coming out of my eyes. Amy gave me the rag that Rouge have given me recently and I wiped my eyes. "So, what did really happen at marriage?" asked Sonic. I looked at the book and turned the pages. "As I and Depth were out in the back, Elfa told us to come back inside and telling us there was an upcoming news. We ran inside and watched it. As we listen to it, there was a jail outbreak. Me and Depth were worried there would be a bad marriage day when someone might come and ruin it.

"At the time we were getting the marriage plans, we had planned it on Saturday, even though that day when it was suppose to rain, but we didn't care. We started sending invitations, talking to our friends, and been thinking about our wedding. But when it comes to our marriage day, all of our friends, family, and other people that we had invited, had came. Some of Depth's friends and my friends were acting like a security guard since they did heard about the outbreak in prison. By the time we said 'I do' and we have kissed each other, something went bad that happen. Someone in an overcoat stand up and pulled out a gun. Instead of that person that was aiming at me, he was aiming at Depth. He pulled the trigger and it had hit Depth directly. Blood flowing out of her left side of her chest. I covered it with my hands, both back and front of her chest. She started coughing a lot of blood on me and herself. I told her, 'Please, Depth! Don't die! I want you to live!' As she looked at me, she said, 'Alias… before I die, these are my final words.' I told her don't say that, but she kept on going on while other people are fighting the person that had show Depth. 'Alias, You have so much to live for. I will always love you, will be in your heart, and will always be with you… Goodbye, my love…' She closed her eyes and I started crying for her. It was horrible. I started calling her name 'Depth' a lot and she did die. Then, something went bad happening to me now. Anger had struck me.

"As the person has been uncovered, it was Davis. When he pushed out the other people out of the way, he fired the gun again and at me, but he had hit my arm when Elfa had pushed him. Everyone looked at me and notice I didn't feel no pain. I turned around and looked at Davis. Everyone looked at my arm and realized that my arm was healed quickly. They evenly looked into my face, noticing my eyes turned blood-red color. I ran up towards Davis and started hitting him. I couldn't control my anger. Anger had controlled me. What it did to me was that it was controlling me and did what everyone was scared of. I torn Davis's top half of his body off and threw it to the wall." Everyone except Shadow got scared from what I have told them. "How was that evenly possible? How can you torn that person in half, never feel pain, and get healed that quickly?!" asked Amy horrified. I looked at Amy and Rouge and said, "It looks like I have forgotten to tell you my childhood. Ever since I was a little boy, I walked up to a stone and notice that I can read it that everyone else cannot read. As I read it, something had came up to the ground. I walked back and a red hedgehog came up and notice it kind of looked like me in older age. It walked up to me and I had nowhere to run. I started screaming, but no one was near to come and help me. I was helpless and then that red hedgehog had said, 'Such a special boy you are. A special boy would deserve something nice. Or maybe…, something purely deadly and violent like ANGER!' The hedgehog walked up to me, grabbed me, turned me around, and walked inside of me through my back. I started feeling pain and burn on my back. I fell to the ground and started crawling out of the stone temple. I got up and walked back home.

"As I got home, my mother looked at me and she think I looked pale or sick. She grabbed my back and feeling a warm area. She looked at my back and had notice a mark on my back and knew about it. She said that I was cursed from anger. She told me even more things about it. 'Alias, the pain you are feeling badly is a burn mark you have right now and it is a curse anger. Your father had knew about this as well, but he no longer wanted to talk about it. If you want to ask him, you may and he will be a reasonable person to you.' As I listened to my mother, I walked up to my father and showed him the mark on my back. He walked into his room and I followed him. He told me, 'Alias, my dear special son. It looks like your mother had realize a burn mark on your back. What that burn mark is, is a mark of anger. Curse of anger. It's like an emotional curse. Every time you fell in love with someone and end up dying, your anger builds up quickly and a formal demon soul inside of you will control you over. If that person that you fell in love with and had died from the person that killed your admire, that demon inside of you will kill and slaughter that person that killed your admire. No matter what, Alias. That curse inside of you is a permanent and can no longer leave your body. It used to be in a spellbound and it looks like someone had released it.' I looked at him, crying, and said, 'Father…it is I that had released him and now he is inside of me. I am sorry, father!' I left the house and running to the woods. 'Alias! Don't leave! Come back!' I heard my mother and father saying it. I couldn't turn back. It was my fault for releasing the demon that was now inside of me. It was my fault. My mother and father had never found me nor I found them. We were separated…no longer coming back home…" I sighed. "That's so sad, Alias. But why did you have to runaway from your parents?" asked Amy. "It's because it was my fault that I was now cursed from that anger. It's now permanent inside of me, hidden.

"Ever since I ripped Davis in half, I turned around and look at everyone else. They step back further, thinking I was a monster. My anger had faded away. I walked up to my beloved Depth's body. I pulled out my special medallion that I had once had from my father. I put it around Depth's neck and hugged her for the last time. During the funeral day, Depth's parents had came by and placed their hands on my shoulders. I looked at them and then I looked at my beloved's body. I placed her favorite ring and kissed her hand for one last time. By the time we are at the graveyard, everyone started crying and so was I. Everyone threw flowers and things they will remember Depth. I threw the roses that Depth had loved. The burial had started and everyone started going home and I went home with my mother-in-law and father-in-law. Couple hours later, I was in Depth's room alone, thinking about her, crying. I was holding on to her teddy bear and curled myself around. Suddenly, Depth's parents and Elfa had came in, sitting right next to me, and said, 'Alias, dearest. I know you're our son now, but I know how much you love our daughter, Depth. But, please hear this, Alias. Depth will always be watching you, be on your side, and will always be in love with you.' As they left the room, I felt uncomfortable without her. Depth… my favorite wife of mine… my admire… my love…"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Heartless Countermeasures**_

Memories started crushing my heart already. All those lives of those years, are ruined, because of Depth's hatred boyfriend of hers, Davis. My heart, fading away, turning dark, empty, and lost. Anger rises on me. Tough sanity gone through me. My friends. Always been there for me. I always been there for them. No anger managements, no fighting, no problems. I must consider for what I have done. Throughout my mind and emotion.

"This was all my fault. I should of protected her! And now she's dead!" I said and crying. "Alias, please. It wasn't your fault. She wanted you to live-" I interrupted Rouge. "NO! I wanted her to live! I'm the one who is suppose to protect her and now it's ruined." Shadow looked at me. "Great… It looks like Alias has lost it. Why not just forget about her?" I looked at Shadow. "No! I'll never forget her, damn it!" Everyone looked at me and notice my eyes had turned blooded red again. I calm myself down and knew that my anger had risen again. Amy, Rouge, and Ray calmed me down as well. Ray suddenly walked up to Shadow and said, "You know that's rude, Shadow!" Shadow looked at her and said, "Er, sorry." He looked down. "It's fine, Shadow." Ray apologize. "Alias, please. Just stop crying. I know you missed her and such, but this may be a bit rude, but what was that medallion you placed around on Depth's neck?" I looked at Rouge. "The medallion that my father had given me was the Medal of Heart. The legend says that the medal can revive the person back to dead to it's formal self. But what my father told me else about it is that it did not work for the past fifty years. There's no chance for Depth come back alive. And now, I'm going to bed. If you people want to stay and sleep here go ahead, I will not bother or disturbed any of you." I got up and walked to my room while everyone else stayed. "You think we should stay and sleep with Alias for a day?" asked Amy. "We might as well sleep over at his house. After all, he is our friend and he is in need of help. He cannot forget about Depth." said Rouge.

As I walk into my bedroom, I looked at a picture of me and Depth together at the park. All the things I've done for her, are destroyed. My fault, my blame, and my shame. I lay down on my bed turned off the light, ready to sleep and dream about Depth.

At the apartment bay of Thorn Town, a group of people have arrived at someone's house. A person that got out of the car, had lost it's bottom half of the body and was on a wheel chair. He moved towards the door and rang it. A gang-like person had let him in. "I knew you would come, Davis." The person in tux was the head of the gang that was most wanted in town. "It's nice to meet you to, Vein. Did you get what I want?" asked Davis. Vein laughed, got up, and pointed at his bodyguards. "Stolen from the military and was taken to you. But, before you can have it, do you have what belongs to me?" Davis pulled out a briefcase, opened it, and showed it to Vein. "Excellent, Davis. Our trade is now completed. And so-" Someone had shattered the window and interrupted the trade meeting. "What the? Guards go and check who is out there, now!" The guards went outside and check. Suddenly, something had slashed their necks and the guards had died. "Davis, you better not be double crossing me!" said Vein and Davis looked at him. "But I didn't do this though! I'm very-" A guard had screamed and his head was cut off. "What the? Who are you?" A knifed was thrown at Vein and it hit him in the head. Davis was trying to make his escape, but he fell to the ground. "You! I know you! Wait, no, what are you doing? No. NO!" Davis's neck was torn and his head fell to the floor. The person had escape right before the cops had arrived. Cops walked in and notice all the dead body of Davis, Vein, and Vein's entire bodyguards.

The next morning, I woke up and looked around and notice that my friends had been sleeping around me on the floor. I got off the bed, fixed it up, and carefully and silently go through my friends. I went downstairs and looked outside. A mailman had dropped off my mail and waved his hand at me. I waved back at him and smiled. As I walked to the kitchen, I heard the noise coming from upstairs. Everyone started waking up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning, everyone…" I sighed and started making breakfast for me and my friends. After I'm done making breakfast for my friends and myself, we walked into my living room and turned on the television. An updated news have came on. I put the volume up and we all started listening. "Hello everyone, this is Janet here in live in Thorn Town reported about a gang murder scene at this house. The leader of the gang, Vein Leon was murdered by knifed in the head and the other main suspect, Davis Raptor, was murdered by head cut off. There was no trace of the killer nor finding the evidence of the person." Amy looked at me and asked, "Alias? Isn't that the Davis you were talking about that broke up Depth and killed her?" I stopped and notice about it as well. "Amy, it is him. He's the one that broke up Depth and killed her. But, I thought he was dead already when I ripped him in half, but I never thought he'd survived and now murdered." I said. How was that possible? Did somebody came after him as well for revenge? Or they did it just for fun? Something isn't right.

When we were all done eating our breakfast, we all went outside. "So, Alias. About that Heart of Medal thing, you sure you don't know about it anymore?" asked Sonic. "I don't know, my father told me as much as he can and that's it." I said. "Well, why not we go to the library and look up about it. I'm pretty sure we'll find more answers about it." said Ray. We all agreed and we started walking to the library. "Alias…" I stopped. "Alias…!" I looked around and notice nobody. Amy turned around. "Alias? Are you okay?" asked Amy. "That voice… I don't know where it's coming from." I said. "What voice? We can't hear it." said Rouge. Sonic and the others were confused. "Never mind. Let's just keep on going to the library." I said. As we gotten to the library, we were looking up about the Heart of Medallion. "That's weird, we cannot find any information about the Medal of Heart." said Ray. Sonic ran through the several sections. "Well, here are a few books on medallion, but no real keyword on Medal of Heart thing." said Sonic confused. "Well, let's just keep on trying. We got to keep on looking it up, it can be a clue or something." Shadow interrupted, "Or maybe something bad." Everyone looked at him and so was I. "What do you mean 'something bad?' It's not like it also an evil medallion that makes the person kills the person that fell in love recently." said Ray.

Couple hours later, we found nothing on the Medal of Heart. We all left the library and walked to the park. As we relax at the park, we all kept on thinking about what Medal of Heart is. "Alias…" I started hearing the mysterious voice again. "Alias…" I got up and looked around. I saw nobody. "Alias…" I heard the voice even more. Rouge and Ray looked at me. "Alias, is something wrong?" asked Ray. I jumped over the bushes and started running around to see where the voice was coming from. "Come out now and show yourself!" I yelled. "Alias… come back to me…" A single female voice kept on calling my name. I started running through the park again. "Alias…" My friends ran and followed me. "Alias! Stop!" said Tails. "Back off!" I yelled. My friends was worried about me. "Guys, what are we going to do? I'm starting to worry about Alias." said Ray. "I'm also worried about him as well, Ray. We don't know what's messing his head up." said Rouge. Shadow ran towards me. I grabbed him and threw him at the tree. Suddenly my anger had build up. I started feeling the pain in my head. "Shadow!" yelled Sonic. "Something bad is happening to Alias. We got to calm him down." said Knuckles. I looked at my friends and I fell to the ground on my knees. "Argh! My head!" I yelled in pain. I let go of my anger and I started feeling calm. I breathed in and out hard. Then, something struck me and I was knocked out unconscious.

Hours later, I woke up and end up in Rouge's house, cuffed to the chair. What have I done. I hurt Shadow and thinking my friends are going to hate me now. I suddenly hear a voice from another room. "What are we going to do with Alias? He maybe dangerous, but he's our best friend though." "I know, but we need someone that can really help us out. But who though?" "Wait, didn't Alias told us that he ran away from his family? Why not we find them and bring them to Alias." "That maybe useful, but we don't know where his family lives." "We're going have to try. That is our only option and the only way that we can help Alias out. All agree?" "I!" It looks like my friends are trying to look for my family. As they came out of the room, I looked down. "Alias, we want you to stay here for awhile and-" "No." I interrupted Rouge. "I know what you guys are going to do. You're all going to get my family and make them try to help me. But that is not going to help, Rouge. My family tried to save me about this curse, but it was no use. It's permanent. It can dangerously be awaken later or right now." Everyone looked at each other. "He does have a good point there. He ran away from his family because of the curse he had awaken from the place he was at." said Knuckles. Everyone sighed. Another hour had passed and I'm still cuffed to the chair. "Well, enough of that heartless countermeasures, we might as well let him go." said Knuckles. "Knuckles shut up. We aren't going to let Alias go." said Rouge. "What your going to leave him here and just suffer? C'mon!" said Sonic.

Night time, we were all still in Rouge's house. "Rouge, please it's getting late, may I please go home?" I asked and she sighed. "Fine, it looks like your in no trouble at all. Just keep an eye on yourself, Alias." She walked up to me and removed the cuffs. I got up and walked back to my house. "You think we ought to keep an eye on him still, Rouge?" asked Tails. "Yes we are, Tails. We're all going have to keep an eye on him for any sudden movements. We may have been living close to him, but we still need to be on our guard. Got it everyone?" Everyone agreed. When I finally got home, I suddenly felt like watching my television, even though it's late. Couple minutes later, I end up watching nothing good and I turned off the television. I walked downstairs to get a drink of water. Moments later, I don't feel comfortable like I was not alone. I looked outside and noticing Tails and Cream watching me with their binoculars. I sighed and walked up to my bed and getting myself some sleep. If they want to keep an eye on me, they can do whatever they want to me, nothing will go happen to me if I were to go to sleep. I personally always dream about myself and Depth. But voices coming from different directions is unlikely different.

The next morning, I went walking by myself since Rouge and my other friends are doing something else. As I walk at the park, I looked around and saw nobody. Finally, some lone time for myself. I lay down and looked up in the sky. All clear, sun shining, winds blowing nice and smoothly, birds flying around, and most likely no noise. Suddenly, I heard a step coming from behind me. I got up and turned around. As the person came out of the bushes, a woman in a black cloak. "Alias…" she said. It's her that was calling my name? "Come to me, Alias…" she said again, and I stepped back one time. As I stopped moving, I heard a bullet fly passed my head and it hit the mysterious woman in the shoulder. She looks as if she was in pain, but she healed herself completely. I turned around and notice it was Shadow that shot her. The woman jumped back and ran off instantly. "Shadow? What the heck were you doing?" I asked. "Your welcome." said Shadow and I sighed. "Look, why are you and the others kept on looking after me?" Shadow looked at me and said, "Whether or not, Alias. You're still dangerous and in danger. That lady that I shot is going after you. She wants you dead or something. Plus, don't you know someone that might be dead, but now alive again?" I froze as what Shadow had asked me. "I thought so, such heartless countermeasures you have." Shadow left me alone and I fell to my knees. How was that evenly possible? Was Shadow right about that woman? But, when Shadow had asked me, it really did came to me. No. This can't be happening. It cannot be her either. Or was it?


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - Within Temptation**_

Was Shadow right about that woman in black cloak? How can he be right about if she was going to kill me or not. And closely how did he know who could that be? Was it really her that she want me? All I ever wanted is to be with my wife and be together, but the marriage had ruined it because of Davis. Davis was half torn, survived, and now dead from an unknown person. Was it really her that wanted revenge? Truly or falsely, there are a lot of questions of mine are in need to be answered by finding about that mysterious woman. I must find her or let her come to me.

As I got back up on my feet, I walk back home. In front of my house is Rouge and other five people. Oh no, this can't be. I quietly and slowly walk through my backyard and into my house in order for people are not to see me. I got into my house, locked the backdoor, realize the front door was unlocked, and my other friends are out in porch. I crawled and locked the door and got up. "Hey, how'd Alias get in there?! Oh great, he locked the door as well! Rouge! Alias is inside and locked us all out!" said Amy. I ignored them and walked up to my room. I lay down on my bed and relaxed. All it matters is that I want to be alone now, peace and quiet. I heard something banging. I turned around and notice Rouge was climbing on the roof to my window. "What the!? Rouge what are you doing!?" I said. "Pfft, what do you think? I told you we are going to bring your family and the other half family to you." said Rouge. "Can't I at least have some peace and quiet? I need some lone time about what Shadow-" "Yeah, that he told you about. That's why we are here for. Now c'mon, we're going downstairs and unlock that door." Rouge jumped into my room, grabbed me, and we walked downstairs.

When we unlocked and opened the door, my friends came in and so was my family and my wife's family. "Oh man, do we really have to do this, Rouge?" I fake complain. "Yes we are, now c'mon, Alias!" she said and I nodded. I walked up to my family and Depth's family. "Alias… it's been a long time since I seen you as you were little. I'm glad your all grown up now. I'm very proud of you as well." my mother said and she hugged me. "Mother, father. I'm very sorry that I ran away from you two when I was little. Can you please forgive me?" I said and they nodded. I hugged them back. I turned around and look at Elfa and Depth's parents. "Guess we get to finally visit you now in your house now. But, your still a good brother-in-law to me, Alias." We hugged and I started talking to Depth's parents. "Mom… dad…" I said. "Yes, it's us, Alias. It's only been a year and a half since we ever saw you and Depth together." Depth's parents hugged me as well and I hugged them also. It feels though that I made a group hug with a sister-in-law, my family, and Depth's parents. "Yeah…, good timing for family reunion, isn't it Alias?" said Sonic and I nodded. "You did told us that Alias was dangerous and in danger, right Shadow?" said Elfa. Shadow nodded and sat down.

"Alias, my son, what had happen to you this time? Is it because of the curse that's causing you mad or anything?" asked my father. I looked down and said, "Yes, father. The curse inside of me had really caused me enough trouble already. I evenly hurt my friend, Shadow, when it had occurred. A mysterious voice keeps on calling my name out of nowhere as well." Everyone looked at me and my mother had asked me, "Alias, did something had happened today that Shadow had told us?" I looked at my mother. "Yes, mother. What Shadow had asked me before was 'Who I knew before but now is coming after me.' But I really thought it wasn't her though. The medallion that father had given me never worked. I guess the legend was a myth then about that Medallion of Heart. I guess, it cannot revive the person back from the dead." Suddenly, my mother realized who did I really like and got married. "Alias, that reminds me. Who did you like and did you really did marry her?" I looked at my mother again and said, "The girl I love and that I married, was Depth. She died from getting shot in the heart by her old hatred boyfriend, Davis. I thought he was dead at first when I torn him in half, but I thought wrong. The news had said that he was murdered this time. And that's the time when I realize that Davis was dead now by getting his head cut off." I looked down now.

My mother, father, Elfa, and her parents are getting the idea now. "We did heard that news as well. Did you notice anything when you were gone right before we were going to reunion right now?" asked Elfa. "Yes, Elfa. I was at the park and notice a girl in a black cloak had called my name and wanted me to come back to her. Her voice sounded familiar as well." I said. Elfa looked at her parents and said, "Mom, dad. Do you think it's really her?" Her parents thought about it, but they doubt that a person can be revived from the dead. "I don't think a dead person can be revived. Can they" Elfa's mother said and turned towards my parents. "Alias…" I suddenly heard that mysterious voice again. I stand up and looked around. "Alias… I'm here… to come for you…" Oh no, she can't be near me. I ran out front. "Alias?! Wait!" said Elfa. Everyone followed me. As I was outside, I looked around to see if anybody was near, but nobody wasn't here. "Alias…" That mysterious voice keeps on saying my name. "Come out right now!" I said. "Alias wait!" said my mother. "Stay back!" I yelled. "Argh! My head! Damn it, come out right now, whoever you are!" I fell to my knees and my anger has build up quickly. "No! Not right now! ARGH!" Evil and anger curse powers started flowing my body.

"Alias! No!" my mother yelled. Shadow ran towards to me while Rouge said, "Shadow! No, not this again!" Shadow didn't listen. He jumped and try to kicked me, but I grabbed his leg and punched him in the face. I was no longer in control and the curse had struck. "Hehehe, such surprising moment we have here." The curse inside my body had spoken. My father charged at me and he punched me in the face. I suddenly didn't move when I was punched. "Hmph." I suddenly punched my father and he was flown in air and landed on the ground. "My, you're a naughty father you are. Such special boy you have as well. A very powerful and invincible I feel already on your boy's body." my cursed self said. Suddenly, my own body had fell to the ground as I was trying to get control of my own body again. "Damn it! A very annoying boy you have trying to get control of his own body again." Without a trace, a small wired blade was flown and had stabbed me in the back. "The hell? What the?! I can't control this body that much longer! No!" As I regain control of my own body, I started coughing out blood as the blade had stabbed me in the back. Then the blade was pulled back and the person had shown. That same mysterious lady had jumped down and approached to me. "No… please don't hurt me…" I said, panicking. "Alias… open your eyes…" she said. She kissed me and healed me.

I didn't say anything. I put my hand up and felt her body. She then escaped. "Hey! Get back here!" yelled Shadow. I looked down at the ground. That kiss. The same kiss that I've felt and gotten from Depth, but was is truly her? Everyone walked up to me. "Alias? Are you okay?" said Amy. I didn't say anything. "Alias? Alias?! Alias wake up!" Amy slapped me, but it didn't work. "Something isn't right. What's up with him? Is he being soulless or something? Hey!" said Sonic. "Can someone get a bucket of-" "Leave me alone…" I interrupted Tails. "Alias, dearest? Are you-" "Please, let me be alone…" I interrupted Elfa's mother as well. "Alias, please just-" "Just let me be alone!" I yelled at everyone and tears are starting to fall out of my eyes. "Alias, please, I'm very serious just-" "NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled again. I ran to my room, lock myself inside, and jumped on my bed. Tears falling out of my eyes, emotions starting to scare me, and now the person I had loved before is possibly undead! "Alias, son. Let me in," my mother said. "No, I want to be alone!" I said. "Please, Alias. We're a family, I'm your mother as well." I couldn't argue about it. I walk up to the door and unlocked it to let my mother in. I went back to my bed and put my face on the pillow.

"Alias, don't be ashamed. It isn't your fault." my mother said. "Yes it is, mother. It was my fault that I hurt father. I should be punished!" I said. "Alias, please, calm yourself down. You're not going to be punished. The only thing what you need is to calm your emotions. You may be in love with your wife, but she is the one that will cure your curse. She is the one that belongs to you. She is the one that truly loves you, Alias. She is the only cure for you." I lift up my head, sit up straight, and looked at my mother. "Mother, do you really think so?" I asked and my mother nodded. "The girl you love, the girl you married, is the girl that I've seen when you were little. I've seen her with her family by Lake Sapphire. She looked very beautiful and a very lovely girl for you as well, Alias. And right now, I knew you were be her beloved husband. I'm very proud of you, Alias." I hugged my mother and she left my room. "Depth…" I said. "Alias…" I heard the mysterious voice again.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 - Unknown Approaches**_

My curse was very close to be able to control my body, but I was lucky enough that a mysterious lady had neutralize the curse and I was able to control my own body again. I felt very badly when I had hurt my father and my friend, Shadow, again. For some reason, my curse is the one that's causing the whole mess whenever I get near that mysterious lady or something. Everyone time I hear or see her, the curse rises upon me. I must find a way to stop it, even if it's a permanent curse. No matter what, I will find out about that mysterious lady and will end the curse inside of me.

The next day, a friend of Sonic's and Amy's had came and moved to Emerald Town. They came and visit them and us for old friend reunion. "Silver! Blaze!" said Sonic and that was their name as well. "Sonic! Amy! It's been a long time!" They gave each other hugs when I saw them. "So, Sonic, who is this? A good friend of yours or something?" said Silver. "Yeah, this is Alias, a best friend of mine." said Sonic. "Really? Is he that 'special?" Sonic nodded. "He's speedy, more quicker than me and Shadow though, I thought I was faster than him, but I guess not. I'm closer to fast as him anyways." said Sonic. "Really? Didn't you race him already?" asked Silver and Sonic nodded. "He's basically special like really special special, not normal nor bad special." Silver walked up to me. "So, Alias. Very great to meet you." He put his hand in front of me and I shook his hand. "Sonic says that your really that special. What does he mean by 'special?" I looked at him and said, "We'll be talking about that in a little, because that 'special' that Sonic told you will not be as it was expected." Silver agreed about it.

Couple minutes later, Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze were still chatting to each other. "So, Amy. Who is this guy? Sonic's bud or something?" asked Blaze. "Oh, Alias? He's our best friend. Been together around and been helping everyone's love problems and such, even ours as well." said Amy. "Hmm, he does seem very cute and handsome. Don't you think, Amy?" asked Blaze and Amy blushed. "Well, it doesn't matter, Silver said that he's sort of 'special.' Any idea what he mean by that?" Amy was thinking and said, "Um, we are going to be discussing that in a little about why he is that much of a 'special' person. He's been having problems as well for himself and that unknown mysterious lady that Alias or Shadow had told us." Blaze nodded. Couple more minutes later, we all started walking back to my house. "Alias, if you're a best friend of Sonic's and Amy's, then I'm seriously a best friend of yours man." said Silver. "Yeah, Alias, what Silver says, I seriously be your best friend." said Blaze. "Well, thanks you two. That's very thoughtful." I said. "If anything goes wrong with you three, I will kill-" "Silver!" Amy madly interrupted.

When we gotten to my house, my parents and Elfa's parents are sitting on my couch and so was Shadow, Ray, Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles and their baby, Knuckies. "Hey, everyone!" Silver and Blazed greeted them and they greeted back. My parents, Elfa, and her parents were looking at my memory book of Depth and I. When they saw me, they put up the book and started the meeting. "Alias, I'm glad you got home on time." my mother said. "So, what's this meeting about Alias?" asked Silver. "Well, since you're a guest and now become friends with Alias, we are going to start talking about it since yesterday was kind of ruined." my mother said. Everyone sat down on chairs and couches, but I thought about ditching it. "Alias, you're not going anywhere. Now sit down." my mother said and stopped me. "But, mother. I thought this was suppose to be private only to you and everyone else here. Plus, there's not more place to sit." I said. "I thought about it, but changed my mind. Now, come here and sit by me then." I leaned on the wall. "I'll just lean on the wall since I want all you of friends and family sit on chairs and couches. I don't want to be rude." I said. "Alias…!" my mother was about to get infuriated. "Okay, mother." I said. I walked up and sat right next to my mother. She hugged me and so did Elfa since she is my sister-in-law. "Okay, since we have a lot of people here, we can all get started then, right?" asked Silver. Everyone nodded.

"Well, everyone. We all know about that mysterious lady in that cloak, but we cannot be able to tell if it's really her or not. So everyone, we need to think of something about that. Otherwise, Alias will be this forever." my mother said. "And… who is this girl you guys are talking about?" asked Blaze. "Well, the girl that we had thought about was Alias's wife, Depth. She might be that mysterious lady, I don't know." said Elfa. Something really infuriated me from the inside. I closed my eyes really hard. It feels though that tears are about to come out of my eyes. It is so hard for me to control myself about that some people thinking Depth is the mysterious girl. "Damn it, please just don't say her name and thinking that she is that mysterious lady!" I yelled. I got up and ran upstairs to my room, crying. "Eh, I hate to hear him crying about my sister." said Elfa. Silver felt confused and asked, "Depth is your sister?" Elfa nodded. "Depth… Hmm… I think I've seen her before though, but not in this time. She was a real time charming girl, but a rude boyfriend she had that Davis guy or whatever his name is. I evenly heard the news about that guy saying that he got killed again, but this time he's dead, died by knife or I don't know, something." Silver continued.

When I ran back to my room, I shut the door quickly and loudly. I jumped on my bed and kept on crying. "Depth, I know you're not doing this. You can't be revived by that medal thing. I had always love you and everything. I don't believe my own family that it was you that really caused this problem." I said to myself. Without being notice, the window had closed by itself and the curtains had blocked off all the sun light. I got up and tried to look around, but it was too dark for me to see. I ran to the door and it was locked. The lights won't turn on either. I heard a girly laugh near me. "Who… who's there?" I asked. Then I tripped myself and landed on my bed. Another surprising moment, was that fires had lit up in each corner of the room. I sit up and saw someone standing in front of me. I gasped and she placed her hand up. Something came out of her hands like a wire or some sort. The wires came towards to me. I tried to dodge it, but I was caught and tied up. I was thrown back to my bed, couldn't move, but that mysterious lady walked up to me. "Alias…" she said. I looked at her and said, "Please, don't hurt me." I felt scared and more tears came out of my eyes. She kept on coming towards to me.

As she stopped, she jumped on me. "Alias, I'm back…" she said. "Wha-" When I was about to say something, she kissed me on my mouth and started making out with me. I couldn't breathe and felt defenseless. When she stopped, she stared at me and said, "You had always been caring about me, Alias. You had always been in love with me, Alias. You had always have courage in me, Alias." Several tears had dropped on me. Suddenly, I felt untied and freely. When I looked at her, she was crying. I hate to see most of the girls cry and felt seriously. I grabbed and hugged her, trying to keep her calm. But, I started to hear footsteps coming from outside of my room. The girl was panicking and she let go of me. She placed her hand on my forehead and I started to feel sleepy or something. Everything went dark again and, the next couple minutes later, someone kicked the door. It was Elfa. "Alias!" she yelled. Elfa ran to me, trying to wake me up. I woke up and saw Elfa, but I didn't face towards to her. I looked up at the ceiling and lifted my hand up. "Depth…" I said and fainted. "Alias? Alias!? Alias wake up, please!" Elfa keeps on saying my name, but I didn't wake up.

When Elfa kept on yelling, everyone else came to my room. "What's going… on? Oh my god, what happen to Alias?" asked Sonic. "I don't know, I just found him like this and now he fainted!" said Elfa. Sonic ran up and picked me up. "C'mon, we need to put him on the bed. Otherwise-" Seconds later, my parents and everyone else came up to my room and notice I fainted. "Wha… what just happened to him!?" my mother panicked. "Everyone, just calm down. Just give Alias some rest since he fainted from, I don't know, something." said Sonic. Sonic placed me on my bed.

Couple hours later, I suddenly started to wake up. "Ugh, what happen?" I said to my own mind. I looked around and notice my family, friends, Elfa, and her parents were around me, sleeping. I realized the window was opened and the door was blocked by Shadow and Sonic. Right next to me was Elfa, but two people was missing in my room, but I can't tell who though. I sighed and try to figure out to see if I can get out of my own room without waking up everyone. As I looked around, I notice there are some spaces between my friends and family are a bit separated near the window. I got off of my bed and slowly and quietly tip-toed to the window. I climbed out of my room and got down from the roof. Near me was a gate. I walk up to it, opened it, and walk up to the front, but I heard voices from the front. I took a peak around the corner and saw to girls. It was Rouge and Ray looking at the sun when it's set.

"Wow, I love to see when the sun sets." said Ray. "So do I, Ray." said Rouge as well. Both girls sighed. "I just wish Shadow was here with me and watch it as well, but then he just had to sleep and guard the door in Alias's room." said Ray. "Yeah, so does Knuckles." said Rouge. Suddenly, I heard something meowing near and at me. I look down and notice there was a white cat staring at me. "Hey, look! Aw, it's a white cat. I wonder what's it doing in Alias's yard?" said Ray. Rouge notice something suspicious and said, "Hmm, I wonder what's it staring and meowing at?" Rouge stand up, walked towards the white cat, and Ray did the same. "Crud! Both of them are coming this way. Got to think fast!" I said to myself. I ran to the gate, but I hit the gate when I didn't notice it was closed. It made a loud noise and Rouge and Ray heard it. "What was that?" asked Ray. "Hmm, I think we got ourselves a company." said Rouge. Both of them ran to the gate and saw me that I hit my face on the gate. "Alias?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were sleeping with the others!" Ray yelled.

"Well, I was, but then I woke up and saw everyone sleeping and I had to get out of my own room so I wouldn't disturb them!" I said. Rouge and Ray looked at each other for couple seconds and turned towards to me and look as if they were disappointed. "You two are mad at me for ditching them, right?" I asked. Both of them walk up to me and Rouge placed her hand and said, "No, not really." Rouge grabbed me and told Ray to put handcuffs on my hand. "What the? What are you doing?" I asked again. "C'mon, we're going inside." said Rouge. Ray and Rouge dragged me inside and made me sat down. They evenly tied me up with a rope to a chair and put a bandana around my mouth so they wouldn't let me talk. "Are they crazy?! Why tying me up?!" I thought. Rouge and Ray sat down on the couch and turned on the television since they look bored. "Well, guess we're the ones that are going to keep an eye out on Alias since Shadow and Sonic had a bad hearings then." said Ray and Rouge agreed. I look down and closed my eyes.

An hour later, the noise from the television woke up all the people in my room. Elfa and everyone else went out of my room and walk downstairs. They saw Rouge and Ray watching the television, but when Amy walk into the kitchen, she saw me all tied up. Amy turned around and yelled, "What did you two do to Alias and why is he all tied up!?" My parents and everyone else walk up to the kitchen and they also saw me that I was tied up. I ignored them since I needed to know what had happen today. Elfa walked up to me and said, "Alias? Alias, look at me, please!" I look up at Elfa and she notice that a tears are coming out of my eyes. "Okay, seriously. Why IS he all tied up?" asked Sonic. "So he wouldn't escape." said Rouge. "Alias, please don't cry. Big sister is here for you." said Elfa. She began untying me, removed the bandana off of my mouth, and hugged me and I also hugged her, because I felt scared.

"Rouge, seriously! Why did you evenly have to tie him up like that?! You evenly scared him!" yelled Elfa. "Look, all I know is that he was trying to escape his own house and would of gone somewhere off or maybe running away." said Rouge. "I only wanted to get my memory book from the bookshelf, but Shadow and Sonic were blocking the door. That's why I have to go around it." I said. Rouge was thinking that I was lying. "Okay, I doubt you would get your book. Plus, why would you evenly need it if you already know about your own memory?" "It's… it's…" I couldn't finished my sentence, because I felt too scared. I let go of Elfa and I was on my knees. "Alias? What's wrong?" my mother asked. "It's… it's her…" I said. "Who's 'her?" Elfa asked. "It's…" I looked at Elfa's parents and said, "your young daughter…" Then turn towards to Elfa and said, "your young sister…" And finally to myself, "my beloved wife…" They looked at each other and said, "Depth…"


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 - The Silent Angel**_

I had never expected that she would come and wanted me back. But why though. How and why would she evenly want me to come back to her? I wanted to come back to her, but I needed a reason. I thought she wanted to kill me so she and I would die peacefully and together, but I would not know about it. She's been watching me, stalking me, and always care about me. Hard enough to figure out for me to know what she would want with me. Friends and family are concerning and worried about me if she would ever gotten near me again. But, however, that's the idea I shall do. I will walk away and will need to get a reason from her.

"Alias… how would she evenly got near you?" asked Sonic. "I don't know, Sonic. She… she wanted me back. It's so hard and very scary for me to know about it. I wanted to go back to her-" I was interrupted by Rouge and she said, "But, you're not going to, because you're going to need to know why. Who knows something bad might happen to you if you get near her again. She would of TORTURED you or maybe KILL you!" I looked at Rouge and felt mad. "If she would of killed me, then she would of done it already from the beginning, not just wait by the time I would of met her again. And if she did tortured me, then I would have been full of scars, cuts, wounds, and blood everywhere on me." My mother quickly turned towards to me and said, "Alias! Don't ever say those things again! You know how much that would scared me and your own family about it!" I looked at my mother and apologize. "Ugh, that doesn't matter, we'll talk about this later, but for now, let's just feed ourselves since we hadn't been eating in the morning." said Knuckles. "Well, can I at least be-" "No!" everyone interrupted me and I look down. They knew I was going to ditch them.

Everyone walked into my dining room and started talking while Rouge, Amy, and Ray started cooking with all the foods they needed to make a better food. "Wow, I never knew Alias would have that many food supplies for himself. At least, every one of them is all healthy and very good to eat." said Amy. "So, what do you think we ought to make out of most of these food that Alias has?" asked Ray. "Well, let's just make a good food for all of us to eat, including Alias, because he hasn't been eating for two or three days straight. Ugh, why does he have to be skin-n-bones." said Rouge. When everyone picked their seats, my mother wanted me to sit right next to her and Elfa, but Amy came out and put something around my neck. "What the!? Amy, why did you placed me on leash?" I asked. "Rouge and Ray told me to." she said. Amy gave the other end of the leash to Elfa. I counted the number of chairs I've gotten, but only one was missing. I don't want Rouge or anybody else to be seat-less. I got up, moved Elfa to another seat right next to my mother, and I lay down on the floor. "Alias? Why are you laying down on the floor? You know you're going to eat, right?" Elfa asked. I looked at her and said, "Not enough chairs for everyone and that's why I wanted to lay down on the floor. Plus, I don't even want to eat."

"Alias, you're going to eat, because look at you. All skinny, skin-n-bones, nothing else. You got to eat somehow." my mother said. "So, I didn't eat nor drinking from the past one and a half week on June." I said. Couple minutes later, the girls were done cooking and brought out their food that they have made out of my food supplies. Rouge placed the food bowl on the table, walk up to me, picked up the leash from the table, and dragged me with her. She really does wanted to keep an eye on me. I lay down right next to her, but she looked at me and said, "Get up. You're going to eat and you're going to like it." I shook my head, but Rouge kicked me in the leg. I forced myself up, but I hit my head on the table which made me hit really hard. That was a good time for me to do my plan to escape by faking unconsciousness. "Oh my god, Alias!" my father yelled. "Eh, he'll be fine. I think he's faking." said Rouge. My father got up, walk up to my body facing towards to Rouge, and said, "Why are you being so hard on him? That's it, I'm going put him in his bed since he got hit really hard on the table."

My father picked me up, walk upstairs, and placed me on my bed. He closed the door, but I heard someone else came in. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Rouge. "You damn faker. Two can play this game." she said. I heard a clicking and clacking noise from her hands. Then she placed it on my hands, cuffed to the bed board, and my legs were tied to the bottom of the bed legs. When she was done, she walked out of my room and closed the door. After five minutes, I opened my eyes, looking around. "Oh C'MON! Not this crud again!" I said to myself. I sighed and had no choice, but to go to sleep since it is night time and I didn't really wanted to eat. I began to closed my eyes and started falling asleep. One hour later, I heard a door opened. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Elfa and Rouge. "I'm telling you, he's faking. Watch." she said. As I started looking at her, she raised her fist and getting ready to hit me. I opened my eyes and said, "OH GOD, HOLD UP!" Rouge lowered her fist and Elfa said, "Ugh, c'mon Rouge! Not this again! You tied him up to the chair, and now you tied him up to his own bed? What are you, a torturing interrogator or something?" Elfa looked as if she was mad. She walked up to me and began removing the cuffs and untying me from the rope.

"C'mon, Alias. You're coming with me." said Elfa. She grabbed my hands, began walking, and I followed her. We walked downstairs and everyone was in my living room watching the television. Elfa dragged me to an empty chair that would fit both of us. When we sat down, I saw Amy was laying down on Sonic's chest, Ray hugging Shadow, Tails's head on Cream's head, Blaze purring that Silver is making her comfortable, and my parents and Elfa's parents hugged each other. Rouge came downstairs and sat on Knuckles's lap. For some reason, Elfa grabbed and hugged and placed her head on my chest. She kept on rubbing her head on my fur chest. "Alias, I never knew you would feel so perfectly comfortable. It feels though I'm on a pure soft and furry bed." she said. Elfa grabbed an extra blanket from her parents since they have one already. She placed it over me and herself. I have a bad feeling about this. "Alias, you're evenly more comfortable with a blanket. For me, I think it's even more comfortable since I am laying on your furry chest and with a blanket covering us." she said. She giggled as well. She's feeling too comfortable though.

Without noticing, something had shattered the glass. It flew over Elfa's head and into my neck. I tried to remove it, but it was stuck on my neck and it began injecting me something red. Everyone got up when the window had shattered. "Oh god, Alias!" she yelled. She got off of me and tried to look at my neck to see what was injected inside of me. I began feeling pain and choking. Shadow and Sonic looked outside and saw someone in a cloak. When the dart had injected all the liquid inside of me, I removed it and it disappeared. "Um, Alias? Look." said Sonic. I walk up to the window and saw the mysterious lady again. I examined her and looks as if she was mad or something. "Oh no. Elfa get down!" I shouted and ran towards to Elfa. I grabbed her and we duck. Sonic and Shadow saw a blade flying towards to them. They ducked down and so did everyone else. The blades were flying around and had cut the whole window down. Somehow, the blade went back to her. I got up with Elfa and we looked outside. The girl was still standing, but I examined her again and this time she was really mad. Her eyes was demonic red with pure sapphire pupils, fangs showing out of her mouth, and looks as if dark angel wings are on her back.

"Alias…" she said and continued on, "You belong to me only! No one else! Even to my sister, you still belong to me ONLY! And you will come back to me!" She raised her hand and I suddenly to feel intense pain on my head. I began screaming because of the pain that is following through my head. "AHH! Depth, please! I'm very sorry!" I yelled. Everyone looked at Alias then towards to that mysterious lady. Elfa began walking towards to her sister and said, "Depth, please! Stop this! Alias is the only one that belongs to you! Not me!" Depth didn't listen to her, but she raised her other hand and it pushed back Elfa. She screamed, but Shadow caught her while in air. Silver jumped out and lifted his hands towards to Depth, but there was no effect on her. "What?! Argh!" Silver struggled. "Her powers… it's too strong for me to handle! What is she!?" he said. "Hmph, whatever she is, let's just start killing her before she kills us." said Shadow. She placed Elfa down and Shadow and Sonic prepared themselves to fight Depth. Depth began growling at them as she is even more mad. The pain inside of my head keeps on growing steadily.

"Girl, you got no choice but to surrender, because you have no idea who you messing with!" said Sonic. Sonic sprinted towards to Depth and tries to kick her, but she grabbed his leg. "What the?!" he said and Depth threw him up in the air. She jumped and kicked Sonic in the stomach really hard. Sonic crashed into the ground and Shadow used Chaos Control to get near her. Shadow teleported behind Depth and attempted to kick her, but she teleported as well without use of Chaos Control that Sonic and Shadow has. "What the he-" Shadow got hit in the back when Depth hit him with her elbow. Shadow also crashed into the ground. Sonic and Shadow got up. "Man, she's really hardcore fast and tough. I never knew that girl would be in such love insanity over Alias so much." said Sonic. I began crawling outside. When Depth landed on her feet, she pointed out at me and said, "Alias… we will meet again and soon you will be mine forever and no one will be around us, except only me and you." She didn't laugh nor leaving a smirk. She teleported her way out while Sonic and Shadow tries to get back up on their feet.

Suddenly, the pain had go away. I got up, Silver and Blaze helped out Sonic and Shadow to bring them back inside the house. Elfa ran up to me, checking to see if I was okay. "Jeez, talk about a tough wife you got there, Alias! Almost killed us with one simple hit." said Sonic. Something inside of me felt full of sorrow and pain. I walk up to the window and everyone was looking at me. "Alias? Is there something wrong?" asked Elfa. "Those powers… those emotions…" I said. "Yeah, what about it?" asked Shadow. My parents, Elfa's parents, and my friends were looking at me. I turned around and said, "Silent Angel…"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 - Walk Away**_

Silent Angel… This is what my mother had told me about. A pure dark hearted angel with such a powerful demonic form and powers. That kind of angel was quick, fast, undetectable, stealth, and fierce deadly. I never knew that my own Depth would have such powers like those. My mother only told me that it was just a myth, but it wasn't. The Silent Angel had risen.

"Silent Angel?" asked Sonic. "Known to be the most deadliest demonic angel that my mother had saw and this is what she have told me about." I said. My mother came back out to the living room and said, "Yes, it's true. I've seen this kind of thing before when I was little. Silent Angel was a deadliest and dangerous demonic angel that could ever live, but some people say it's just a myth. I told Alias everything about it, even the descriptions of it." I looked outside and said, "Depth… she's the Silent Angel." Sonic and everyone else looked at me and my mother. "How are we going to stop her?" asked Amy. "No we, Amy. I…" I said. Then everyone stared at me. "What?! You?! How are you going to stop her?" yelled Silver. "My son is right." my mother said. Everyone turn towards to my mother now. "What do you mean, 'He's right?" asked Shadow.

My mother took a deep breath and said, "Since Depth's true love is Alias, only he can stop it. Love can only stop it, fighting doesn't." "What are you talking about?" asked Elfa. "You see, when I was young before I met Alias's father, I notice the teenage girl had a true love to her fiancé. Both were same age as Alias's. When they got married, somehow the girl had died from a knife that someone threw after the wedding. When she died, without anybody noticing except I was, I saw an angel taking the girl's soul away to the heaven. But that's where things get bad. Two years after the incident, the girl's husband had found another lover and thinking she is better than his wife. Over watching her husband, the gods had known that the girl was infuriated and some demonic liquid had flowed through her body. I went to her husband's yard at night to get my friend's ball, but something went bad happening to him. I threw the ball to my friend and walk up to the person's house through the window. There was a girl that looks like an angel, but she was no ordinary heavenly angel. She had a black angel wings, demon fangs, and a demonic eyes. I got scared and kept on watching. The girl that was in love with the angel's husband was killed first and then lastly, she killed her husband and died together at peace. It was horrible, but by the time I went to the library, there was a way to stop the Silent Angel. The person that used to be in love with her, must go back to her and make things right again.

"Alias, however, almost fell in love with you, Elfa. Depth had noticed that Alias looks like he was in love with you. That's how she became the Silent Angel. The name Silent Angel was named by that same girl I told you about, except she wasn't really that type of silent, but death of it. This is a biggest situation for Alias to do. I believe this is his fate." my mother finished. "Alias, it's easier for you if we come with you just in-" "No…" I interrupted Ray. "I don't want to risk any of you to come with me." "But-" "ANY of you." I interrupted Elfa as well. "This is my situation, I don't want any of you people get in my way. This is really…" I looked down and said, "my fate…" I walk up to the door, but Rouge stopped me by blocking the door and put a hand in front of my face. "Now, hold on! We're your friends you know! You can't just go out there, you'll get yourself killed!" said Rouge, but I grabbed her hand. "I don't care, Rouge. This is my problem, my situation, and my own fate!" I yelled. Rouge got scared a bit and she moved away from the door. As I opened the door, I turned around and said, "If I don't ever return, I will always be within you people." I began walking and right next to my mailbox was a letter that has a lip mark and says:

"_If you ever want to look for me, you will find me in at an abandon park on the other side of the town and closely out of town area. But Alias, you will regret for what you did to my sister. You will be facing consequences from me. And, you will be mine… FOREVER!"_

_- Depth, Your Beloved Wife_

Something tells me that this is going to be very bad. The abandon park. I've noticed that place when I first moved here. There were many trees and bushes around there. During night, it was very scary to go near that place. People had said there was no survivors or people returned, but I have no choice. I got to go there and must end this. I began walking again through the town. "Great, what are we going to do, Rouge?" asked Ray. Rouge turned around towards to Shadow and said, "Shadow, you're a gun man. Go and grab yourself a sniper rifle, because we're going to help him. We can't let him do this alone or he will end up dead. As for everyone else, if you want to stay and don't want to come along, then stay in Alias's house. Those of you who wanted to come, we all need to go to Shadow's place to get ourselves armed up. I can tell that Alias's wife is going to be very tough to stop." Everyone looked at each other and looked as if they agree to do so to come.

On the halfway point, I felt really scared about meeting Depth again, but she wanted me to be dead or something. I really wanted to end this madness and get Depth back around my arms. I can tell that my friends wanted to help me, but I really have to do this alone. Damn it, I just wanted this stopped and I really wanted to go back with Depth. I kept on walking and looked up and there was a full bright moon showing up on top on the tower, but there was a shadow on the ground showing a person. I examined the person on the tower and it was Depth. I can sense that she is really infuriated at me for the things I've done to Elfa. I must forget the things I've really mistaken and must go on and end this at all cost. "Depth, I'm very sorry." I said to myself and kept on walking. "I will stop this and will free you from that damn Silent Angel." I walked quickly and began running.

At Shadow's home, most of the people were armed with just pistols and sniper rifles. "Like good old times, Shadow?" asked Rouge. "Good old times, Rouge." he said. Ray walked up to Amy and Cream and said, "Since we three are not kind of gun person, we might as well provide medical treatment then." Amy and Cream felt strongly agreed about it. "So, what? Don't got any machine guns or shotguns?" asked Sonic. "I ain't wasting money on bullets and new guns. Snipers and pistols are enough." said Shadow. "We all set?" asked Rouge and everyone nodded. "Wait, how do we know where Alias is going?" asked Amy. Tails pulled out his GPS and it pinpointed where Alias would be going. "Alias is going to that abandon park that's closely out of town and it's not far from here either. We might as well get going before he gets there first." said Tails. "Alright, people. Let's go." said Rouge. Everyone began walking and in search for Alias.

From the outside of the town, I walk up to the hill and saw trees nearby. I realize it was be that the abandon park would be in those tree fields. I took a deep breath and began walking again straight towards to outskirts of the abandon park. Not only that it's a bit scary, but the place does look hardcore abandon and dark. Ugh, jeez, c'mon Alias get a hold of yourself! I felt really worried now, but I must keep on moving if I were to find Depth again. Please, Depth, I hope you're not mad at me, I fell really sorry for you. I walk quickly and began running. Suddenly, there was a bright light in front of me. I slowed down and stopped. I walk up slowly to the light to see what it was. I looked around and notice something wasn't right. It doesn't look like no abandon park at all. This place, it reminds me of home when I was a child when I first met Depth. I kept on walking and stopped in front of Lake Sapphire. I look down and saw a reflection of myself. I touched the lake and felt it was really real.

As I got up, I walk back to the garden that was full of beautiful roses, but I notice something wasn't right. There was a child in front of me, but it didn't saw me as if I was a ghost or invisible to him. That child with his mother IS me and that was my mother as well!. Is this my childhood? Then, moments later, a little girl with her mother had came by to the garden as well. It was Depth as a little girl with her mother. Both, my child self and the little girl, Depth, had looked at each other. The little girl was giggling when she saw myself. "Depth…" I said and raised my hand up. Then, as I walk up and approach them, someone had walked behind me. I turned around and it was a girl in a black cloak with angel wings. It was Depth the Silent Angel. "Very surprising isn't it, Alias?" she said. "I know you remember our childhood with our mothers to this garden in Lake Sapphire. This is where you had a crush on me, Alias. I, too, had a crush on you, Alias. That's why this had turned me into. A pure and evil Silent Angel that wanted her husband back, which is you, Alias!"

Depth began approaching to me and the memories of our child self and our mother had disappeared, leaving only Lake Sapphire and the garden. I walk backwards, but I tripped and landed on the garden. I looked up at Depth and she kept on walking towards to me. "I believe it's time for us to have our own time alone and privacy in this garden of roses, Alias." said Depth.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 - Change of Heart**_

This can't be happening. Depth does wanted revenge because of the past and the present. Silent Angel has became even more dangerous to me now since Depth is now part of Silent Angel. I never wanted her to become like this ever. All I wanted for her is to be a happy wife of mine, but I guess I ruined it badly and I should face the consequences and the ultimate punishment from her. I believe this is going to be the end of me.

"Depth, I'm really sorry for all the causes I've done. Everything. I never thought you're going to end my life for good and wanted to rest in peace, aren't you?" I said. "You thought wrong, Alias. I'm not going to end your life. I do wanted to be with you peacefully. Thanks to you and your precious Medal of Heart that you placed around my neck. It is really beautiful and nice for you to give me and to be revived again so I can see you again. I was gaining mysterious powers from it as well." said Depth. "Wait, powers? How can that medal give you powers?" "I don't know, Alias. Maybe it's because it was the power of the heart from you. You gave me something even more better and now I'm going to use it as well. To get revenge from what Davis Raptor have done to our wedding and, for you, you're close to be in love with my sister and do you know how much I feel about it? Purely angry. My sister told me I belong to you and you belong to me only before the wedding!"

"You? You murdered Davis?!" I said. "Without a trace, Alias. Crystal wires of mine was a total silent slash. Very quiet and quick death to him. I realized that he was torn in half by you and I felt completely scared, but when I was revived I noticed that Davis was alive and he drove somewhere. I went after him and killed him without leaving any evidence nor trace of myself. I put on the cloak and wanted to find you, Alias. Your friends were really rude and I never knew that you were cursed as well, Alias. That's why I came after you, because I heard all the ruptured noises from your front yard. I evenly overheard you and your mother about getting yourself punished because you hurt your friend again and your father. You will never be punished by your friends and family. Your mother will be either right or wrong, because I evenly overheard your mother that I am your cure. And guess what? I can tell she is going to be right, because I am your cure, Alias! I wanted to help you, but you have ruined it. You are going to have two choices from me. Either you will be changed or die with me and rest peacefully forever with me." she said.

Depth approached even closer to me. She grabbed me from my arms, laid her head on my chest and said, "Not only that you got choices, you are limited as well. What I injected you is my dark blood and I can control you whenever I want. If I were you, I'd choose right now or things will turn ugly, Alias. Right now, my blood is in your heart and brain, nothing else. I control only your mind and life, because you are who you really are. You're my husband, your heart is the key to my emotions, your mind is the key to my life. I want to be with you forever, Alias…" Depth really does care about me so much. This is really such a heart breaking. I looked at her eyes and they were still demonic eyes, but from the looks of the blue sapphire pupils, they are still the sign of love of a demon. I never knew she would have a purely evil demonic heart in her and in love with me. I closed my eyes and hugged Depth. I lay down on the tree that was on the garden. Depth was still laying down on my chest and she felt comfortable. "Depth…" I said and she looked up to me. "I might as well change myself and come back to you. I don't care if my friends are near us I will always be there for you. I never wanted you to stay mad at me. Since you gave me choices, I have chose one way. And that way is to come back to you forever as well." Depth's eyes looked watery and looks as if she is crying. "Alias…" she said. "Thank you. Thank you for choosing the perfect choice." Tears came out of her eyes and I wiped it off of her.

Near the outskirts of the abandon park, Rouge and the others just stopped and saw the dark trees. "This is where Alias and Depth would be? This ought to be very scary for me!" said Amy. "Yeah, it is very scary in that field, we could be lost easily!" said Cream. "Tails, are you sure Alias is in that place?" asked Rouge and Tails looked at his GPS. "Yeah, I think he is because on my GPS he's about five hundred feet away from where we are right now and this whole field is about a mile size." said Tails. "Alright, well. Anybody got-" "Way ahead of you, Rouge." Tails interrupted Rouge. "Here is a pack of headband lights and regular flashlights. We have enough for everyone here." Amy, Cream, Ray, Rouge, and Elfa are wearing headband lights while others are carrying flashlights. "Alright, let's go now before we're too late to save Alias." said Sonic. Everyone turned their lights on and began walking into the field. "Alright everyone, stick together so we won't be lost easily!" said Elfa.

Thirty minutes later, Rouge and the entire group saw a bright light in front of them. "Great, I thought it was an abandon park, but it looks more of a heavenly light place only." said Rouge. They gotten closer and my mother had notice something wasn't right. "Something isn't right here, Rouge." my mother said and Rouge felt confused. "What do you mean?" asked Rouge. "Yeah, something isn't really right here either. Somehow me and Alias's mother had remember this place before. It was the time when I was with my daughter, Depth, and her with Alias. For some reason, this place looks like Lake Sapphire." said Elfa's mother. "I think Depth is trying to trick us or something." said Shadow. "You could be right, Shadow. I think Depth is trying to trick us or maybe trying to trick Alias." said Amy. "Wait, I think I see two people on the other side of the lake. Shadow, scope in and see who they are." command Rouge. Shadow crouched, moved up, and scoped into his sniper rifle. Then, he put down his sniper rifle and said, "Well, we found them. It's Alias and Depth flirting with each other…" "Alright, let's try and see if we can get a close up to them. C'mon everyone." said Rouge.

It feels though that it's been awhile. Depth is still laid her head on my chest and looks as if she was sleeping. I felt like I wanted to stay even longer and make her feel comfortable too. Suddenly, I saw one of Depth's ear twitched. As she sit up straight, but still hugging me, she began growling and notices that someone is here. Depth was hugging me even harder and tighter, because she doesn't wanted anybody to get near us. I knew someone would come and go after me. Depth dragged me to get up and face the same way as her. "Come out right now, you cowards! I know you're trying to spy and sneak up on us!" she yelled. There was no answer nor movements. Depth swing her hand and an invisible wire-like cut the bushes and trees. Then I notice there was some people that are hiding behind the trees and bushes. It was my friends and family that were hiding, but one of my friends is missing. "Alright, alright you found us, Depth…" said Rouge. I notice that it was sarcasm. I looked at Depth's head and notice a laser dot on her forehead. "Look out!" I yelled and dragged Depth down. Someone fired a rifle and a bullet was flying through, but it missed. More shots were taken and I dragged Depth behind the tree. "Depth, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and placed her hand on my left side of the chest where my heart is at. "I'm sorry, Alias." she said. Then, I notice something was flowing through her hand and into my chest. I started to feel pain when it was inside of my chest.

Then, she placed her other hand on my forehead and something was flowing through in that hand. More pain was started to produce when something was injected inside my head. I slid on the tree and on the ground. Depth placed her hand on my cheek and said, "I'll be right back, dearest." She teleported away from me and I turned and took a peek behind the tree. Rouge and the others are walking up towards to me. Then I saw Shadow came out of the trees and followed Rouge. "C'mon out, Depth or Alias!" said Rouge. Sonic walk up to the tree and only saw me. "What the? Where's Depth?" asked Sonic then Rouge came along. Everyone else did the same. "You idiots! I told you people to stay out of this!" I said while in so much pain. "What and you can get yourself killed? I saw what Depth was doing! She was trying to kill you!" said Shadow. "No she isn't, freaking Shadow! And now since you guys are near me, you're all going to get yourselves killed!" I replied.

Moments later, my friends and family was floating in air and Amy and Ray began screaming. "What the!?" "Stay away from my Alias!" I turned towards the other way and it was Depth. She lifted her hands and she was using telekinesis. There was a hard force that was coming towards to my friends and family and it pushed them all back. Some had dropped their weapons and accessories that they were carrying. Depth began walking up to me and lifted both of her hands and said, "I believe it's time for you to change, Alias. Now, bring your heart and mind towards to me now!" Then, something went wrong inside of me. My heart began beating quicker and harder and I'm losing my mind about my friends and family except Depth. It feels that I can only be thinking about Depth only and feel intense love and other emotions towards to her. Depth realized that my eyes had changed to light faded to dark faded. She now knows that I've "changed." "Now Alias. Stand up and give me a hug." Depth commanded. It suddenly feels like that my mind and heart is controlling on its own. My body can no longer be controlled by my own.

Without noticing, Shadow crawled to grab his sniper rifle and fired at Depth twice. As I saw through my eyes, one bullet had hit directly and through Depth's head and the other through her heart. She fell to the ground and blood began flowing out of her. Seconds later, I had a complete control over my body again, but I looked at Depth. Tears came out of her eyes. I got down, grabbed Depth, and hugged her. "Depth, no! Not this again! I don't want you to die again!" I said. Rouge turned around towards Shadow and yelled, "Why in the hell did you do that!? You know what happens if this had gone again to Alias!" Shadow looked at Rouge and said, "What do you… Oh… crap…" Shadow now realized what I told him before. "Depth, please live!" I said. I looked into her eyes carefully and notice there was no sign of life inside of her. "No… NO!" I yelled. Shadow and everyone else got up and walked by slowly. "You bastards killed her. I wanted to go back with me. All I ever want is to be with her again! And you guys… RUINED IT!" Suddenly, I began to feel really hardcore angry at my friends and family. It feels that my heart and mind became dark and evil. The curse inside of me had given me demonic powers, flowing through my body. I still have control over my body, but more anger had build up and more demonic powers were spreading through my body. My eyes had turned into the same demonic eyes as Depth's. "You will all regret for what you did to Depth. Now… DIE!" I yelled.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 - Lose Outbreak**_

This is all their fault… They ruined it… They killed her… They destroyed my life… They murdered my beloved wife! My only cure to my heart… My only cure to my mind… My only cure to my curse! My friends… and my family… They will regret what they have done to her! They will and shall suffer in hell!

"Nice going, Shadow! You pissed Alias off because of what you did!" said Sonic. "Not only that, but Alias is going to kill us now!" said Silver. I began walking towards to them like a normal person, but my friends and family walked back. "I think it's time to for me to eradicate you all for what you did to Depth! And once I'm done with you guys, I'll maybe kill myself and rest peacefully with Depth together." I said. "Not if I get you first!" yelled Shadow. Shadow used Chaos Control and teleported behind me, but I hit him in the stomach with my elbow quickly. Shadow flew all the way and crashed into the trees. "Now then, who's next?" I asked. Sonic and Silver got up. "Everyone, find a safe place to hide! Me and Silver will keep him busy!" said Sonic. "Hmph, if you wanted the others to stay out of this, then it's your choice, Sonic. But no matter what, Shadow is always like you. And since he wasn't so hard, you two will be easy enough to take out!" I said.

Everyone got up and ran except Silver and Sonic. "I hope we can distract him long enough for our friends to find a way to stop Alias, because he already taken out Shadow instantly without a pressure." said Silver. "Yeah, I hope so too." replied Sonic. Back with Rouge and the others, everyone took a deep breath. "What the heck just happen back there!? Shadow tried to take him out, but Alias just instantly hit him quickly! But seriously, what really happen to Alias now?!" panicked Amy. "Alias…" my mother said and everyone looked at her. "You knew about this, Alias's mother?" asked Ray. "My own boy… I never knew he would be born as Curse Hellfire, the demonic, non-emotional cursed hedgehog. He has no emotions to people, but only to his beloved person." my mother continued. "And now, since he is now loose, there's no option to save Alias from it unless his beloved person is alive and goes back to him. Without it, we're done for." "But how did you know about this?" asked Blaze. "I met Hellfire when I was a teenager like you girls are. Hellfire's parents died, he had nobody taking care of him. He was very lonely and I wanted to meet him. We were together for the past seven years and then something went bad happening to him.

"Hellfire was cursed by and unknown spell or something. The spell was permanent as well on him and there was a legend about it as well. Hellfire was now known to be as 'Curse Hellfire' and anybody that has his DNA or genes are cursed as well. For the females, if they got Hellfire's genes, they will have a curse mark, the same mark as Hellfire's, and if females are pregnant and still has Hellfire's genes, that baby will be born with that curse even the baby was born from another father and not from Hellfire. Hellfire was trapped in an unknown temple that Alias and one of Alias's best friends was at. Not only that Alias had gotten near that temple, he wasn't just cursed by Anger, but he was cursed again by Hellfire as well then. That's why I didn't wanted to tell Alias about the other curse he had or he will be very hurtful. My husband only knows about Anger, but I only know about Hellfire. And since Hellfire is now in his body and is active, the curse, Anger, is now gone, but Hellfire was the worse encounter curse we had faced." my mother felt scared and finished talking about Curse Hellfire.

"Ugh, hey Alias's father, can't the Medal of Heart revive the person again?" asked Blaze. "It can be, but we need a single drop of tear if anybody is related to her or was married to her. Alias will not be that cooperative with us, because of what Shadow did." my father said. Everyone looked at each other for couple seconds and then looked at Elfa. "What?" confused Elfa. "We got the source, but where's the body with the medal?" asked Ray. Rouge and Tails took a peak through the bushes trying to look for Depth's body. Rouge was looking to the left and found nothing, but Tails was looking to the right and saw Depth's body. "Found it, but we're going have to go through the forest to get her and drag back away from the battlefield." he said. Everyone began running through the forest and stopped when they gotten close to Depth's body. Tails, Ray, and Rouge ran up, grabbed Depth's body, and ran back. As they ran back, they saw Sonic flew and hit another tree. Tails and the others began rushing back quickly.

As Tails and the others came back safely, they slowly put the body down and Elfa saw her looks of Depth's face. "Oh god, it's just horrible for me to look at her body again. I never wanted my sister to be dead as well." said Elfa. My father looked at the Medal of Heart and lifted it up towards Elfa. "If you want your sister to be alive again, you must cry for it. Drop a single tear on the medal and everything that you will get will be alive again." my father said. Elfa grabbed the medal and she began crying. A single tear and dropped out of her eyes and landed on the Medal of Heart. Her tear looks as if it's going inside the medal. Elfa placed the medal on the middle of Depth's body. "Please, be alive again sister!" she said. Suddenly, the Medal of Heart began to work, but the bright light was attracting me and the others. Elfa and the others covered their eyes until the light began to fade away. "Hmph, I don't know what they are doing, but I'm not going to get distracted by that." I said. As the light had faded away, Elfa uncovered her eyes and looked at her sister's eyes. Depth began opening her eyes slowly and looked around as if she doesn't know what was going on.

"Um, what's going on?" confused Depth. "Depth!" Elfa yelled and hugged Depth really hard. "Elfa… you're hugging is crushing my body…!" she said. "Sorry…" Elfa apologized and let go of Depth. "So, what's going on here? Why am I in a cloak and in this forest?" asked Depth. Without noticing, Silver flew over and crashed into a tree except Silver landed on his feet. Then Sonic and Shadow flew as well and crashed into Silver. They got up couple seconds later, but in badly pain. "Ugh, great! Freaking Alias! He's seriously and really tough to take out!" said Shadow. "Alias?" said Depth to herself. "Not only that he's tough, but he's quick and hard for me to keep track of him as well." said Sonic. Depth took a peak through the bushes as she sees me differently. She felt scared. "Come on now, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. You three wanted to keep on fighting me? You know I can still push you three back away, but if you keep on struggling, you'll end up exhausted." I said. Everyone else looked at me except for Depth. Depth felt deeply scared and worried about me. When nobody was looking, Depth began ran quickly away from them.

I began walking towards to my friends and family. "Oh god, Alias is coming!" yelled Elfa. "Hey wait a minute! Where's Depth?!" asked Amy. "Forget her! We need to find a way out of here before Alias is going to slaughter us all!" yelled Tails. "Well, it's time for us to go super now!" said Sonic. "Hey wait, Sonic! You have no idea what you're really up against!" yelled Knuckles. Sonic began to transform into his super form. Shadow and Silver did the same. When their transformation was completed, they began and quickly attacked me. Like my own mother said, I was never born as a chaos emerald hedgehog, I was born as a "special" hedgehog. I closed my eyes and raised my hands, but palms were facing upward. Then, in front of me right before Sonic, Silver, and Shadow reached to me, a cleansing flames had risen in front of me and deflected Sonic, Silver, and Shadow away. The three hedgehogs crashed at the same spot again and was turned back to normal. "What in the hell!? A simple flame wall and it deflected all of us back! Ugh, great! I don't know who's worse. Either facing Nazo or this guy!" complained Shadow.

Rouge looked around and notice somebody was missing. "Hey, where's Depth?" asked Rouge. Everyone else was looking around as well and Depth was missing. "Great, now we lost her, but where though?" asked Ray. "Well, you guys and girls look for her, we are going to keep on distracting Alias until you find her." said Silver. Silver, Sonic, and Shadow got back into super forms and kept on fighting with me. Rouge and the others began running around the forest to look for Depth. "Where is she!?" yelled Amy. "I don't know, but keep on searching! She ought to be somewhere. Otherwise she would be with or by… Oh no…" Elfa stopped and was looking at me. I looked at Elfa back like she was staring at something that was behind me or something. Before I turned around, I have to knock back Sonic and the others back away. Sonic came up to me first and I kicked him in the face hard enough to knock him back. Then, Shadow came up next, he attempted to punch me in the stomach, but I caught his arm and hit him in the stomach. Silver was last to come after me. I quickly ran behind and threw Silver towards to Shadow and Sonic.

When I was done with them, something snatched my arms. I looked at it and it was a crystal wire. I turned around and I felt completely frozen as I looked at the person. It was Depth. "D-Depth…?" I said. Then, all the demonic powers had stopped flowing inside of my body. "Alias, please stop this at once. I want you to come back to me." said Depth. I kept on staring at her, I fell to my knees, and raised my right hand up to her. "Depth… my love…" I said. Depth began walking towards to me. As she's in front of me, the wires that was snatched on my arms was released and my tears came out of my eyes. Depth hugged me as she notices that I was crying for her. "It's okay, Alias. I'm here for you. Everything is going to be alright…" she said. I hugged her back as well. I felt completely lonely without her, but now I'm back with her again. I thought it would be a dream, but it wasn't. She was alive again. Depth was lucky that she was able to stop me before I would of eliminated our friends and families. No matter what and like my mother said, Depth would always be my cure to my heart.

When everyone saw me and Depth hugging, my parents and her parents was no longer in scarce. "Well, I'm glad that's over." said Sonic. "Yeah, pretty much things are going back to normal, eh?" confronted Shadow. Everyone began walking up to me and Depth. I turned around and looked at my mother. "Mother, I'm-" my mother placed her hand on my lip telling that she doesn't need an apology. "It's okay, Alias. I can tell everything will go back the things it should be, even with your beloved wife, Depth." my mother said. "Thank you, mother." I said.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 - Final Resistance**_

I never knew that Depth was revived again. I'm very happy and lucky that Depth is back to me again. I really wanted to go back to her as well. Though, things are going to be new perhaps for me and Depth ever since the wedding incident. I can't get a feeling that something wasn't going to be right later on between myself and Depth. I'm going have to be on guard for Depth.

"What now since these two love birds are back together?" asked Sonic. "Well, we might as well get out of this abandon forest area thing before things are going to get really creepy going on." "Yeah, I agree with her." said Ray and Amy. "Ugh, something isn't right about me." I said. "Great, what is it now this time, Alias?" said Rouge. "No, I'm very serious. I feel like I'm burning up. It's really serious guys! Ow!" I began feeling the burn and the pain on my body. I suddenly let go of Depth and I grabbed the spot where I began to feel the burn. More burn is coming around my body. "Alias?!" Depth panicked. My mother quickly grabbed me and tried to examine what was going on with me. Couple seconds later, she let go of me and notice the problem. "Everyone get back-" Then something rises out of me and it pushed back everyone away. I cannot control my own body anymore. Something really is controlling my body.

"Hehehehe…" a laughter came out of nowhere. "Who's there?" I asked. I can barely look around because of the burn marks looks as if it's activated, but activated who or what though. "Dear boy, you know I am controlling you and it's not the same curse that's controlling you." it said. What? What's really controlling me then if it's not Curse Anger then? "I believe you should ask your mother about this, I'm very sure she knows." it said again. I looked at my mother and said, "Mother… You knew about this didn't you?" My mother looked at me and said, "Alias, it's not Curse Anger, but I don't know how's it really possible for that other curse controls you." I gasped and felt even more pain. "I believe it's time, dear boy. It's time for me to take over this time!" Suddenly, something touched my shoulders. "Mother, please… help me…" I said and then a bright light was shining around my body. Everyone quickly covered their eyes, but the an unknown force was pushing back everyone again.

As the light faded away there was smoke clouds in front of them. Several people got up and a few helped to pick up the others. "HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHA!" A laughter came from behind the smoke clouds. "Finally, I get to have the boy's body." it said. "That voice… I recognize it." my mother thought. "Show yourself!" yelled Shadow. Elfa and her parents began running away from the battlefield, so did Cream and Ray. Then, the smoke clouds began to be blown away by a wind and the person was now shown. My mother gasped. "Hmm, this boy's body seems to be very pure and healthy as I expected." an unknown person said and he looked towards to my mother. "My word, look at yourself, dear Anne. You look even more beautiful as I really expected as well!" he said. "What have you done to my son!?" my mother yelled. "Our son to be exact, dear Anne. The boy had my genes that was spread inside of you, Anne. I didn't get you pregnant, but my cursed genes did. I wonder what did you name our son?" he said. "My son… my son's name is Alias… Alias the Hedgehog. Why did you took over his body, Hellfire?" my mother asked. "The only reason why I took over our son's body is because I wanted to stop the girl that wrecked my ideas of freedom. I wanted to be free from that wretched spellbound that I was placed on, but I knew the genes would be very successful for me to be used on our son. As it was planned out, I'm able to use him now. Not only I wanted my freedom, but I wanted to come back to you. You belong to me, Anne." said Hellfire.

"Heh, yeah right! Anne doesn't belong to you nor Alias!" my father said. "Think again, Taven. Alias belongs to me and Anne, not your's. You didn't even married Anne. I wanted to marry Anne. I've been her admire for very long before the curse had hit me." said Hellfire. My father gasped and he looked at my mother. "Anne, is this true? You're with Hellfire for very long?" he asked. "It's true, me and Hellfire were together for a very long period of time. We were together for ten years. I really do wanted him to marry me, but from that point on, it was ruined. Then, two years later, that's where you came in, Taven. He was right about that you didn't marry me, but I never knew that Alias belongs to me and Hellfire. I'm really sorry, Taven." my mother apologized. She began walking up to Hellfire, hugged him, and said, "Hellfire, please. Don't take over Alias's body. I want him back so he can go back to his wife and I." My mother began crying and Hellfire looked at her and hugged her. "We'll get our boy back soon enough, but for now, I'm just here for my revenge from Taven for what he did to me." said Hellfire.

My mother was confused and she looked towards to Taven. "Taven? What did you do to Hellfire?" my mother asked. "I didn't do anything to-" "LIAR! You had place a curse on me when you pushed me into the forbidden temple. You let me be trapped in that place, I was cursed, and I never came back to Anne. You ditched me, you taken Anne away from me, and you became a traitor to the town and me! I trusted you and now you became my enemy. You are no legendary to the town, you are a double-crosser and a liar to those people in the town." said Hellfire. My mother and everyone else gasped. "So, you lied to me as well, Taven?" my mother asked. "You find that very well, Hellfire. Although, you did ruin me as well for what you have done to my plan. I knew that Alias would get married and as he and his wife would move out, I would of cheated and leave Anne." said Taven. Hellfire was purely angry for what he was trying to do. "Since those stupid town folks had given me the god's weapon, I am able to use it so I can kill you and Anne and rule the world!" he said. Suddenly, something came out of the ground in front of Taven. A big blade popped out and Taven grabbed the handle part. "Now, it's time to die!" he yelled and began charging.

Shadow and the others began attacking Taven, but Taven turned around and slammed the ground as a blade strike was heading towards to others. When it got into the impact, an explosion rises up and it severely hit my friends. Depth ran up to Hellfire and my mother. "C'mon, we got to get out of here before-" "LOOK OUT!" Hellfire warned Depth as Taven was about to strike them. Hellfire grabbed Depth and jumped quickly. They all landed safely, but Taven picked up his blade and began striking again. Hellfire didn't give up dodging. Shadow and the others got up. "Great, we got to help those three or they're dead!" yelled Blaze. Everyone began running and attacked Taven from the back. Taven was only hurt a little as Sonic kicked him in the back of the head. "You think that's going to be painful? I doubt it!" he said and he raised his blade up and a beam strike down in front of Sonic and Shadow. Hellfire teleported into the safe area, but he was in pain. "Ugh, great, since Taven got one of the god's toughest weapons, it's going to be very tricky to stop him." said Hellfire. "Oh no, Hellfire you're hurt!" said Depth. "I'll be fine, but for now we need to try to find a way to stop and eliminate Taven before he kills our friends." he said. "How though? That blade is really light for Taven and he can quickly strike us down." my mother said.

More explosions came from the battlefield. Hellfire, Depth, and my mother looked up and saw everyone else was severely hurt and fell to the ground. "Hellfire! C'mon and get your ass out here and so I can kill you and the others!" Taven yelled. Hellfire got up and teleported in front of Taven. "How about we settle this once and for all!" Hellfire yelled. "Fine, it's your damn death!" Taven replied. Taven began running towards to Hellfire and strike him, but missed the first time. Hellfire kicked Taven in the legs then in the face. "You son of a-" Hellfire punched Taven in the face next. Taven jumped back and got mad. "Enough! I'm going to strike you to hell!" he said. Taven jumped, raised his blade, and began strike down by the point of the blade first. Hellfire jumped back, but suddenly there was an explosion that hit underneath him. He flew backwards and ram into the trees. More explosions were set off and it hit Hellfire even more. Hellfire flew everywhere until Taven had removed the blade from the ground. Hellfire was flown down and crashed really hard. Depth and my mother ran up to him and yelled, "Hellfire!"

Depth and my mother jumped down and quickly search Hellfire. Moments later, Hellfire broke out of the ground and can barely stand up straight. He was bleeding and covered in severe wounds. Depth and my mother ran up to him and grabbed him. Then, Taven began walking up towards to Depth, Hellfire, and my mother. "I think it's over, Hellfire! No matter what, the god's weapon will always defeat everything!" he said. "If you want to live, I think you ought to serve me as your master and letting these girls be my apprentice." Hellfire looked at Taven's face. "Never…" said Hellfire. "Such arrogant and stupid choice you created, Hellfire." said Taven. He began raising his blade up, Depth and my mother hugged Hellfire for one last time before they will die. "Hehehe, bye bye, CURSE HELLFIRE!" Taven began strike downward, but a flash came out of nowhere in front of Taven, Depth, Hellfire, and my mother. "What the hell!?" Taven cussed. A person had risen out of Hellfire's body. "I'm not going to get distracted by this damn light!" said Taven and he continually to strike down, but something grabbed Taven's blade. "Ergh, what in the hell is going on!?" he said. "Hmph, you wouldn't expect a child would stop you, right?" I said.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 - Reborn Rises**_

I thought I was going to lose my wife and my parents. I never knew that Hellfire was my true father and Taven was not my real father. My mother had lied to me once, but now she is not going to lie to me again. I will and shall be more to be on guard of myself. I wanted to go back the ways it should be. I wanted to know who my real father is. I wanted to be with Depth and my parents forever. Destructions of the "fake" father of mine will and shall be ended once and for all!

As the flash had faded away, Depth, Hellfire, and my mother looked at me. They gasped. "ALIAS!" Depth yelled. Yet, I was reborn. "What!? You again?!" said Taven. "Fake father, huh? I don't think so!" I said. I pushed Taven's blade upward and kicked Taven's stomach. He flew very far back and crashed into a pile of trees. I turned around and looked at Hellfire, Depth, and my mother. "Hellfire, my father… Thank you for making me reborn. And now it's my turn to stop Taven from all this destruction that he had caused. You may now rest with Anne, my mother, and Depth, my wife." I said. "Thank you and be careful, my son." said Hellfire. I face forward and began sprinting towards Taven. Moments later, Taven got out of the pile of trees that he crashed into. "Damn that kid…!" he yelled. Taven began running towards to Hellfire, Depth, and my mother, but he stopped as I stop in front of him.

"You're not going to get near my parents or my wife!" I yelled. I jumped and kicked Taven in the chest and was flown back again. It gave me enough time to transform myself. I closed my eyes and began concentrating. I felt the great powers that are flowing through my body very purely. Somehow my fur began to change pure white, my eye colors had changed to emerald color, and black angel wings was spread out. I've become to be known as the "Dark Angel." As I opened my eyes, I looked at Taven and he was still lying on the ground. My parents and Depth was looking at me very surprisingly. "H-He transformed into an angel?" my mother felt confused. "Not just any angel. He's the Dark Angel. A combination of the power of the Silent Angel and my curse powers." said Hellfire. Silent Angel was from Depth and the curse was from Hellfire. Taven gotten up and saw what I had transformed into. "What? A stupid angel? Is that all you got?" he said and laughed evilly.

"Say whatever you like, but you will regret that you had lied to me and threatened my mother and father! I yelled and began teleport behind him. He turned around, but I knocked him upward and teleported again. He was slowly flown in air and I teleported on top of him, but I suddenly placed both of my hands together and a bright dark orb was on both of my hands. I strike it down and saw what it appears to be a Dark Avenger of the Phoenix. Taven was impact very severely and flown very quicker than before and crashed into the ground with a massive crater. I teleported again, but this time in front of my parents and Depth. They gasped as they what they have saw me that I attack Taven with. "Is Taven dead yet? I mean that was an amazing power strike, Alias!" said Depth. "He's not done yet, but I will promise you, he will burn in hell." I said and continued. "Mother, father, Depth. I want you three to come with me to finish this fight." Three of them were confused. "But, Alias. Hellfire and I can't fight, because I'm out of magic powers and Hellfire is badly injured. Depth can go with you." my mother said. "No, mother. I can't do this alone, even with Depth. Please, mother and father, come with me, I will give you power and strength in order to finish off Taven." I said. "We'll do it then, my son." said Hellfire and I smiled. "Hold hands together." I commanded.

I teleported with my parents and Depth to the crater. "Now, mother, father, and Depth. Do as I want you three to do, please." I said and they nodded. "Raise your hands up really high as you can and hold it still." They lifted their hands and I began concentrating again. My powers began to flow around my body, Depth's body, and my parents' body. They felt my power purely. Suddenly, an unknown mysterious ring-like powers popped out above our hands. They evenly felt that they are being healed and regain their power and strength. "Keep your hands up just a little bit longer." I said and they nodded. The ring-like power colors had changed into bright white. Hellfire turned around, but kept his hands up still, and saw Taven's hand popped out of the ground. Taven began getting out of the pile of rocks. He was covered with a lot of severe wounds and blood everywhere on him. "Freaking Alias! You think you're tough, eh? Well think again, because I'm still alive and I won't be burning to hell!" yelled Taven.

I opened my eyes and looked at my parents and Depth. "Ignore him, focus on your power, and be ready." I said. Taven got up and was confused to think what was I doing. "Oh great, what are you up to? Throw a little stupid piece of ring? Really pathetic!" he and laughed. Taven lifted his blade and began running towards to us. "This is for my friends, my parents, and my wife!" I yelled and tossed the ring. Taven stopped and placed the side of the blade in front of him. "I'm telling you, it's useless!" he said. The ring expanded even bigger. "Mother, father, Depth, lift your hands up and follow as I am doing." I commanded. They lifted the same part of the hand as mine. The ring was getting closer to Taven, but he was still defending himself with the blade. "Are you sure this is going to work, Alias?" asked Depth. "Yes, it will, Depth. It will." I said. As the ring had stopped expanding and was on top of Taven, I closed my fist and my parents and Depth did it as the same time as I was. Suddenly, Taven was trapped in the barrier and couldn't get out. "What the? What trickery is this?!" he said.

"Now burn in the lights of the Reign of Fire!" I yelled and suddenly a fire was set on the ground inside the barrier. Taven and his blade was set on fire as well and he was screaming from the likes of the burning flames. Then, a struck of beam from the sky had strike down on Taven and it caused him to feel even more pain. Two more beams and hit him again and the fire had turned into a dark blue napalm fire. "The three beams from the heaven skies had strike down on Taven as it's a message from the gods. Since Taven had been a liar and a traitor to all those people, he shall be punished and executed once and for all." I said and my parents and Depth was looking at me. "You are right, Alias. Taven is in need of a punishment for the things he had caused. Thanks to you, you had given the signal to the gods to stop Taven." said Hellfire. "Not only that, but the blade that Taven was wielding shall be destroyed and can no longer be used by anyone ever." my mother said. "And yet, we are who we are to the gods. We are the protectors of this world and we are the sign to the gods." said Depth.

Hellfire, Depth, and my mother walked up and hugged me. Taven's body began to shine up brightly and was shattered. The life of his is now gone and everything had turned back the way it should be clearly. My friends and Depth's family was healed completely and they all gotten up. Tails and Rouge was looking around to see what was going on. They felt a bit confused, but as they saw everyone else was okay, they look excited. Then, Sonic turned around and saw me, Hellfire, Depth, and my mother. "Hey guys, look! It's Alias!" yelled Sonic. Everyone turned around and face the same way as Sonic. They got excited and began running towards us. They all cheered for me and my family. I look down and closed my eyes, but Tails began to ask me, "Hey, what happen to Taven?" I still look down and closed my eyes and said, "Taven was punished by the gods and is now gone. He won't be causing anymore problems to this world now. Everything in this world can now rest peacefully and safely."


End file.
